The Custodian
by Dminion
Summary: "Custodian", one who is responsible for something. The dead has risen. Chaos has ensued. Now, an entity that has made this world its home without a conceivable purpose is ready to take up his blades again in the defense and survival of others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I claim no right to the characters, places, or anything in relation to this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>The Custodian of Fujimi Gakuen (Academy)<strong>

It was straight out of a horror movie. Screams of terror and panic, blood, and actual moving corpses. If not for the awareness of the situation he had developed weeks ago when arriving he would have though it to be the work of a Dead Apostle. 'Well, actually, I still do.' Dressed in a custodian's outfit, a man somewhat in his early to mid twenties was moving around these undead creatures. What would have made the situation even more surreal were the twin chinese falchions the man was holding in his hands. One of the blades was pristine white, the blood on it not even staining its purity but sliding off of it. The other, was black with a hexagonal pattern on it. In his hands, they dance like partners. The three of them, partners, in a deadly dance that would eviscerate anyone or thing that would get near.

'It's like a plague, and just as virulent.' His name tag read Emiya Shirou, though he did prefer the use of his servant class as preferred to a name. It was a small comfort he took. A scream to the side and he tossed the white sword, Bakuya, in that general direction. He cut down another zombie with the Kanshou, the black blade. Soon the sound of rending flesh at the direction he tossed Bakuya reached his ears followed by the sound of scurrying feat. A twist to the left saw another head roll of a body and he held out his hand to catch the return of the partner blade as it tore through another two bodies that had tried to attack him from behind.

"Geez, just when I thought I had a little respite, I get pulled into this kind of thing again." He grumbled as he tossed both blades towards a group of zombies about to reach a pair of girls. The targets turned to confetti as he raced onwards, this time to another group. He leapt forward as his twin blades returned to him and promptly diced the zombies neatly.

"Better get out of here while you can. I can't protect all of you." He told the group as he sped off to look for more people to save. He was no longer disillusioned of his ideals. He knew couldn't save everyone, so instead he would save those he could. After all, wasn't that what he was?

A hero...

* * *

><p>'A high powered drill?' He heard the scream, and the following noise. He reacted found himself racing towards the faculty room. 'If memory serves that is where the faculty keep the keys to the bus as well as their personal belongings.' Beheading each one of the undead after another that stood in his way. The custodian of Fujimi Gakuen then found himself facing a select few faces that he would see from time to time. "It looks like you six have everything already under control."<p>

"Ah! Emiya-san!" He recognized Marikawa Shizuka, the school's nurse. He nodded at her. "We should get inside the faculty office while we still have some breathing room." He nodded back to the hallway where several more of zombies were starting to congregate. Everyone agreed to his suggestion.

* * *

><p>"There, that should do it." Propping up a mop from the nearby utility closet allowed him to jam the door. "Shouldn't we barricade the door a bit more Emiya-san?" One of the other males, Komuro Takashi asked the oldest of the three men. "No, there 's no need, this is a sliding door, Just locking it would be enough of a deterrent as I doubt they have the motor skills to open it the regular way, but to be on the safe side, this mop should help. We should take this time to rest and recollect ourselves as much as possible." He then jerked his finger to Shizuka who snoozing slightly on her desk.<p>

Komuro and Hirona Kohta, a student who he would talk from time to time and whom he knew as a sort of gun enthusiast, nodded to his advice and decided to take it. "Those are some interesting blades Emiya-san." Looking to his side, he saw Busujima Saeko, a known user and expert of the art of swordplay was overlooking his twin chinese swords on the desk.

"They are called Kanshou and Bakuya. The black is the former, the white, the latter. They are what you call "married" twin swords." He started to explain as Saeko was overlooking the craftsmanship, captivated by their beauty. "They were crafted by the blacksmith Gān Jiàng, whose wife, Mò Yé, gave her life in order to melt the metal used to create the swords during the Spring and Autumn Period. It is said that during their creation, they were made with no vanity. The two, lack a sense of purpose or pride that are present with other blades; and that their bond to each other is so strong that no matter what happens they will be attracted to one another and their owner."

"So they exist for no purpose. They exist because they do." He smiled. "That is one way of seeing it, Busujima-san." The two were then drawn to the television news that was being played out, as well as the ensuing discussion from the other five. "It would seem to be in our best interest to stay together. With the situation as it is, we can say that world may come to a societal collapse. Like I said, making our way to the parking lot through the front entrance is the quickest way." Takagi Saya, a girl who reminded much of his old master.

"And also the most dangerous." The sword wielding man added. Saya smirked. "Between Busujima-san, Hirano, Miyamoto-san, Takashi, and you Emiya-san, I think we can manage." He couldn't help it, she just reminded him too much of one Tohsaka Rin. "Indeed, what a _frightening _person you are Takagi-san. "What's that supposed to mean?" He just shook his head. "Nothing really." A small smirk dancing on his lips. He picked his swords, gave a casual flick to remove the residue left on them. "Alright then, let's go." He took the right wing position alongside Saeko, as the group formed up and moved out.

* * *

><p>'Just how did it end up that I am the one doing this?' Grumbling in his mind, he hefted up Kanshou up and silently made his way to the nearest one of <em>them<em>. With the tip of his weapon he gave his target a not-so-gentle nudge with the tip. The corpse stumbled back a bit but remained standing before shuffling ahead into a random direction. 'So it looks like Saya was right with her theory. They have no sense of touch or sight.' But he had yet to test their sense of hearing. His eyes scanned the room, no more than a rough seventeen corpses littered the hallway. 'Let's see if we can thin those numbers a bit."

Rearing back his arm, he tossed Bakuya into the air. The blade arched and its metal sang its melody before rending the flesh of its owner target, at the far side of the room. It passed through two more bodies before it returned to the awaiting hand of its owner. Body parts hit floor and the _others_ in the room began their gait towards the now twice killed. More and more passed him by, intent in seeking the source of the sound.

He quickly motioned them to move. One by one, keeping an eye on the mingling undead the group of seven, now twelve as they rescued a group of five students near the stairs began making their way to the entrance. All them still had a perplexed and awed look at him, more or less because of his display with his blades. They were almost to the door when murphy's law decided to interject itself. The sound of metal against metal was very deafening in the hall, one of the student's whom they had saved had a pole as a weapon and it banged against the _metal_ railing. All of _them_ had turned their heads, their blind eyes 'looking' at their general direction.

The twin wielding swordsman saw the look on everyone's eyes, but cursed the root the moment Takashi screamed for everyone to run while the doors were open. 'No choice...' "Busujima-san, I'll take rearguard, get everyone to the bus and watch yourselves. Don't stop for anything!" He roared out to the swords-woman who nodded. His hand flicked and this time it was Kanshou flying in the air as he cut down two which had tried to grab him. The blade returned to his hand before sending its twin out to slice through another five as he danced around three that had tried to tackle him, his hazy white blade slicing through what were once living beings.

_Their_ numbers were numerous inside the school, but outside on the open grounds _their_ number far exceeded what they had thought. During the mass panic earlier, a lot of the students and faculty were bitten and subsequently became more of what they were fleeing from and promptly attacked even more victims, creating even more of _themselves._ Still the group pressed on, their survival at stake.

Takashi and Saeko took the vanguard, crushing heads and swatting bodies away to clear the path for the rest. Kohta and Miyamoto Rei, which he had the pleasure of knowing during one of her late night lance training sessions, took the left and right wing respectively, keeping the group from being flanked. Saya, Shizuka and the other students came next, while he, the custodian, took the rearguard protecting the ones lagging and making sure none of _them_ had the chance to catch them from behind.

He let both blades fly this time as he reinforced his legs and made a spinning round house clearing the ones trying to surround him. "Takuzo!" His eyes moved and saw that one of the students had been latched on to and was slowly being surrounded. Pushing more Od into his body he rushed to save the boy. 'If what we discussed earlier was right, then one bite and it's all over for him.'

His body, a body made to fight things that are not human to begin with went into hyperdrive. No longer was he the custodian of Fujimi Gakuen, it was time to shed that identity.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am the bone of my sword~.<em>"

_These were the words she heard. Against the thrum of her own body, against the sounds that the undead made, against the sound of everything else, she heard these words. These words of power she would come to know as intimately as any part of her own body. It also seemed she was not alone, as another also heard it._

_The two of them watched as one of the student they had rescued, Takuzo, was moments away from doom, when they saw a pair of spinning discs they had accustomed to seeing severing heads recently from the hands of the school's custodian, Emiya Shirou. For the two of them, he was now something of a keen interest. _

_From what they both heard when he had first arrived from their own respective sources, he was a recluse but kind individual willing to help out others that approached him. Now, he showed them apt swordsmanship and a mysterious pair of swords that by all means seem to defy logic and physics, as they flew through the air to return to his hands time and again. _

_Now they watched as he arrived just in time to save a young man on the verge of what was to be his death. Without missing a beat, he helped the boy up and pushed onwards towards the bus. "Go!" He shouted at the student at them who stopped to watch. With the urgency now placed again in the forefront of their minds they raced towards the bus and double the speed they were going at. They did wonder when multiple explosions occurred but that was pushed back as they reached the temporary safety of the bus._

* * *

><p>"Emiya-san, everyone's in." He nodded at Takashi. Hopefully the explosions he had created would draw attention away from their current position, but that was not what was bothering him right now.<p>

"Wait!"

He turned to look through the smoke his work had caused. It was thick and obscured most vision, even his own, but out from the mist of dust, more survivors were making a break for the buss as well. A yelp and a tone for help reached his ears from behind the cover of soot, but before he could move his blood ran cold.

"This world we've known is now over. The powerless don't deserve to survive." It couldn't be heard by anyone else as they did not reinforce their senses to the utmost limit, but he heard it, and heard the scream of pain, of anguish, of betrayal and hopelessness of the unfortunate survivor. Then he saw the smirk on the face on the one responsible as he emerged from the kicked up dust. Koichi Shido, the man had a smirk which was quickly wiped clean in order to appear calm and collected and worried. It took every ounce of his will to not slaughter the man as came aboard the bus.

"Marikawa-sensei!" Deciding the safety of everyone else was priority, he urged the buxom blonde who was in the driver's seat of their escape vehicle. He watched in concern as she she told herself again and again that those bodies she was about to run over were no longer human, before revving the engine making their way to the gate and out of this now dead school.

* * *

><p>He kept quiet during the ride, ignoring the selfish blathering of the idiot student he knew as Tsunoda; venting out his frustration. He had taken a sheet he had found under the seats to clean and wrapp around his traced blades, if only to keep up with appearances. He may be the only magi in this world in which he was thrust into but it didn't mean he wanted to be the center of attention due to his skills. 'Though that may not be an issue anymore with the way this world has turned out.' He thought. He then observed the rest of the motley crew.<p>

Shizuka was trying her best to keep her attention on the road but the student's constant ranting was starting to grate on her nerves despite her patience. Rei kept looking at the back of the bus, her eyes directing an intense hatred for someone. 'Three guesses as to who.' He thought sarcastically. Komuro sat behind Rei, keeping to himself and observing the others like he was. Saya and Kohta sat next to each other, only paying half-attention to Tsunoda. Saeko was silently cleaning her bokken with her eyes close. Takuzo and Naomi were holding hands behind Kohta and Saya, their relieve smiles to each other were all that were needed to tell him that as long as the two knew that the other was safe, little else mattered. 'Which is good as most people tend to fall apart at the seams at an instant.' His thought turned to the other students who had arrived last on their escape vehicle, as they were still dealing with the shock . Then he directed his attention towards Rei's ire. Shido was currently at the back of the bus observing as well, his hands steepled in front of him, giving him the appearance of a scheming merchant or politician. From the outside he turned back inward. His thoughts going through every possible explanation to the situation. 'I've been in this world for almost a year, I have no contact with anything beyond normal. So it could be some genetic mutation going and that it truly is a plague, or there is a dead apostle I don't know about trying to take control of the world. Still to think things would end up this way.'

He thought back to what he remembered before arriving in this world. The fifth Holy Grail War. Being summoned as an Archer class servant to serve his master, Tohsaka Rin. Daughter of a notable magi family who participated only because she wanted to do the name of her father proud. Realizing the chance he was given he had tried to paradox himself out of existence, and that failed, and he got one of the biggest proverbial slaps to the face.

Then when he thought he would return to the Alaya, he was thrust into this world, with no inkling, warning or the like. It was like he was an old toy that a child did not want to play with anymore. He took the opportunity to set himself up, and after the incident with the Holy Grail War, he had allowed himself to take up the name he had long ago thought he had forsaken. The bus came to a screeching halt, and that jarred him from his thinking. "That's enough, lay off me! I've never driven one of these before!" The unexpected outburst from the bubbly and slightly ditzy nurse made it enough to for him to follow her rather forceful request. Tsunoda then looked towards Takashi and was about to continue his rant when a rather large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"That's enough. You've clearly made your displeasure known, so there is no use in aggravating the situation." Shirou gave and even stare to the teen. This seemed to make the angry student redirect his ire towards him. "Oh yeah? You want me to stop? Then why don't you make me!" He smirked, that seemed to set everyone on edge, especially the angry young man. "As cliche as that sounds, I will oblige your request." He said with a smile, and his fist met the teens gut, making him bend over grasping for breathe and a bit of his spittle dribble out of his mouth as he fell backwards onto the floor of the bus hacking and wheezing, trying to regain the air that had been forced out of his lungs.

The bus was silent for only for so long as someone began to clap. "That was an excellent display of an appropriate action." It was Shido. "But, as wonderful as keeping the students in line is Emiya-san, would it not be better if these kinds of fights never broke out at all?" Shirou already knew the man's game. "I propose that we elect someone to act as leader for our little group. We need someone to not only keep everyone from going out of line but someone able to make a decisions that will ensure our very survival. The world we know is now over, we must learn to swim with the tide or drown."

"So you would be that fitting this person to take on this role?" Saya said scathigly. Shido smiled and chuckled. "Well, I _am_ a teacher, I _am_ the one most qualified to do so." Shirou was already having an extreme regret of his own personality now. 'I should kill him right now and save us all the trouble.' He thought, but decided against it, it was petty to do so, but more importantly there were matters that needed more attention. 'Besides, I can always make a little _accident_ happen to him later.' Thoughts of a traced _Hrunting_ spearing through the man's torso had some appeal to it after all.

Shido then turned around to face the students that followed him during their escape attempt from the school and gestured to them. "Please, for those who wish for me to lead us; to lead us to our continued survival. Clap your hands if you wish of me to take this mantle, this burden." One by one, those swayed by his words began to clap their hands, even the downed student, with a grimace was forcing himself to clap through the pain.

Shirou smirked internally. Despite that some of the students that he had helped earlier joining in voting for Shido, and even if the man himself gave himself the vote, it was still in their favor. Takashi, Kohta, Shizuka, Rei, Saya, Saeko, Naomi, Takuzo, and himself did not clap. "Looks like majority rules, Shido-sensei." Shirou said. It was nine to seven vote, and his comment seemed to have irritated Shido if the slight clenching of the jaw was of any indication. "It seems I have not been able to persuade all of you, still if that is your decision, I will abide by it." He repositioned his glasses, letting the glare of light bounce off.

"Still, it would do no good if we are to move without direction and guidance. If not I, who should take the burdens of leadership?" A small, weaselly, student seconded the question. "Yeah? Shido-sensei should be leader, he's perfect for the role." A long-haired brunette followed. "I agree, Shido-sensei has the credentials. I mean, with him as our leader I'm sure we can get through this." More and more, those who had supported Shido during the impromptu voting started to become restless.

'I see so that's his game, if doesn't get it through democracy, he'll strong-arm the others so that there won't be anymore dissent in the group. Fine, looks like I'll have to make the others play along for now.' It was becoming more and more appealing to spit the man on his blades, but he only let his contempt show by snorting.

"Really Shido-sensei, being a leader is more than you make it to be?" Shido nodded. "Indeed it is Emiya-san, but you _have_ to agree, I _am_ the one who can make the best choices." "So you make it to be; but you have to remember, being a leader is not about choosing the best decision, it is about example, action. Reality will not bend to your will and allow you all the choices you can make, sometimes the decision will be taken out of your hands and you will have to be the one who will mitigate the damage. You will be the one to decide in a dire situation, who will live and who will die; or you yourself will be the one placed on the path of danger or death just so that the rest of the group will be saved." As he said those words Shido started to falter back. 'You want to be leader so badly, then go ahead, but I will make you dance to a different tune to the one you had in mind.'

Shirou then smiled and patted Shido on the shoulder. "Then go ahead _Shido-sensei_." "There's no way I'll stay if he's leader!" Rei shouted suddenly. She turned towards Shizuka. "Marikawa-sensei, please open the door!" She was angry, that was plain to see. Without even waiting for a reply she immediately went for the passenger door at the front, opened it, and leapt out, weapon in hand. "I'd rather go alone than let _him_ lead me." She started to walk away.

"Rei!" Without missing a beat, Takashi called out to her and began to gave chase. He watched as the two them argued in the streets, only for attention to be called to something else.

"A bus?" Shirou opened the window. "Look out you two!" That drew the attention of the two students. A bus, it was out of control, his eyes saw that inside the bus was complete chaos. Infected bodies clawing and gnawing at those trapped inside. A metal coffin on wheels.

"Komuro! Miyamoto!" Shirou quickly exited the vehicle and tried ascertain their status through the flames. "We're alright Emiya-san!" Thankfully the two were alright. Takashi had been able to shove Rei away by tackling her into the sidewalk; but the two were now seperated due to the raging fire. Through the crackling of the fire and the shuffling of the nearby undead who had begun to congregate to the sound of the crash.

"We'll meet you at Takagi Station passed Onbetsu bridge later at seven, if not today then the same time tomorrow! Until then, please keep everyone safe!" "You two take care as well!" He and Takashi gave each other a nod of affirmation, as he went back to the bus ushering back a worried Saeko.

"Do you see now Emiya-san?" He looked up to see Shido smiling. "Without proper guidance we have lost two more of our group." "You act like that they are already dead." Shido sighed. "As much as it pains me, we can't be too sure if they can make it to the station, or if they will last the night at all. It would be most prudent to reach Onbetsu bridge and see if where we will go from there. Is that agreeable to everyone?" The pinstripe suit wearing man more or less directed the question to his supporters, who gave their consent wholeheartedly.

"Is that acceptable to you Emiya-san?" Shirou just narrowed his eyes but nodded silently. "Marikawa-sensei, would you be so kind as to direct the bus to Onbetsu bridge, from there we can take stock of the current situation and decide where to go from there." Like a diplomat, Shido took a seat, but Shirou did not miss the smug smile casted his away.

As for Shirou himself, he sat down next to Saeko, bundled blades on his lap. "Will they be alright Emiya-san?" "He glanced towards her and sighed. "To be quite honest, I'm not so sure, but if their will to live is strong enough, then that might see them through until we can link up." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "You have no intention on following Shido-sensei, even after you let him take the role of leader?" "Just until Onbetsu bridge, and please, I had no intention on following that man. I am just going in the same direction he is." She chuckled. "Hu hu hu. You are quite an interesting person Emiya-san." He returned the smile. "More than you know Busujima-san, more than you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, for those wondering, real life has kind of taken most of my attention away so I'm low on the creative juice. As for my other fic, Magister Magi Berserk, I kind of lost my work due to virus and with no back up copy I have to rewrite it again, and right now, writer's BOULDER seems to be contetnt sitting on the it.

So right now, I'm toying with some other ideas, until I can move or chip away the stupid thing. So here's a little idea I've been toying with. I present to you the fic 'The Custodian'. As you can see it's a Fate/stay Night and High School of the Dead crossover featuring our favorite counter guardian. This Archer will be going by Shirou in this fic unless otherwise because I don't think that anyone would really call 'Archer' a _real_ name.

Okay, not knowing how he got here in the first place, Archer had settled himself in this new world by becoming the custodian (Janitor) of Fujimi Gakuen. I've kept his status a secret for now as I'm playing with a few ideas for this fic. Of course, we'll get to see Archer bust out more that the standard Kanshou and Bakuya, but I want to keep this within the spectrum of survival.

For the reason of his appearance, well you can think of it as a cosmic joke, or maybe not, I'll reveal a reason, hopefully. Right now I decided to spare Takuzo and Naomi, two students Takashi's group had helped back in the school but didn't make it. They'll be giving a some contributions to character development as well as group survival. So far, I have planned on two more addtional survivors to join the group but that's the limit.

So I hope this will show, that I'm not dead yet, and hopefully get me to get back to my other story, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to these characters, or places.

* * *

><p><strong>Choices<strong>

It had taken all evening but by morning but they had reached the bridge to only be caught in a mass evacuation; and like all evacuation, it was moving at a snail's pace. "It seems like everyone else had the same idea." Kohta said as he yawned. "Can you blame them? It's human nature to seek safety, and for them this leads to safety." Saya pointed out.

"If that is the case, what do you call what he's doing?" Takuzo and his girlfriend both looked towards Shido who busy spouting his rhetoric to those that listened. "Oh, don't mind him. He's just being insane." Shirou said with a sarcastic smile. "I agree, totally out of his mind." Saya seconded.

"Back to the matter hand, if we look at the situation outside, we will have to leave this bus. We will have to find some way of crossing the Onbetsu bridge and link up with Komuro-kun and Miyamoto-san." "But how? All the main roads seem to be have blocked off." Naomi pointed out.

"Does it matter? Our first objective is to link up with the other two. How we do it is just a means to meet that objective." Saeko nodded. "I agree, we already made a promise with Komuro-kun. We should do our best to keep it." Saya pushed up her glasses, but the light blush of her cheeks and the slight tic of her eyebrow told him how she felt. "You seem to worry a lot about Komuro. Aren't you worried about your family?"

It also appeared that Saeko also picked up on Saya's discomfort but only let a small smile show. "I do worry, but the only kin I have is my father. He is overseas at a dojo. As such, all I have to hold onto right now is my life and the promise we had committed. My father always taught me that a promise should be kept, even if it should cost you your own life."

"Everyone, where do you all live?" Shizuka asked as she placed up the side breaks to join the conversation. "My house in on the other side of Onbetsu bridge; the same area as Komuro's." "Naomi's parents and mine are family friends, they went both live in the countryside, we don't really have relatives here in the city." Takuzo added. "Hirano-kun, what about you?" Naomi asked the chubby teen. "My parents aren't in the neighborhood." He then rubbed the back of his head. "But, I'll follow Takagi-san to the ends of the world." That sent Saya reeling while it made the others in the small circle chuckle. "Where exactly are your parents, Hirano-kun?" "My dad is in Amsterdam buying supplies since he's a jewel merchant. My mom is a fashion designer and she's been in Paris overlooking some new designs."

"Geez, from time period are you from?" Saya said indignantly. Shizuka just laughed. "If this were a manga your dad would the captain of a foreign cruise ship." Kohta just laughed with her. "Actually, that was my grandpa. My grandma was a violinist." "Eh, wow, Hirano-kun, you sound just like a character from a romance novel." Naomi opined. "It fits, it totally fits." Saya mumbled.

"Emiya-san, what about you? Do you have any family nearby?" The blonde nursed asked. Shirou just shook his head. "My parents died in a fire, my adopted father already passed away some time ago; I have no relatives to speak off, no close friends either." The mood turned slightly somber. "A-Anyway, if you guys are going to leave, then I want to go to."

Saya seemed taken surprised. Clearly she didn't expect the blonde nurse to agree with their notion of leaving the safety of the proverbial 'herd'."You do?" Shizuka just smiled. "My parents are both dead, and my relatives live very far away." She then gained a thoughtful look. "It's bit rude of me to say this, but I don't really like Shido-sensei." "Hear, hear." Shirou concurred with his fellow staff member. Kohta, Saya, Saeko, Takuzo, and Naomi all snickered at that.

"What's the matter you guys? We should be working together." Shirou stood between his group and Shido's. "I'm very sorry to tell you sensei that, even if it _pains_ us to do so, this is where we part ways." "We have our own agenda. We aren't on a field trip so we have no reason to stay with you any further."

"Is that so?" Shido's shift in personality was becoming more and more apparent to the group. "Well, Japan _is _the land of the free; but I would like to ask if Marikawa-sensei to stay." Shirou narrowed his eyes. He saw the look Shido gave her. A look of lust. He glanced towards Hirano who took his flank, they met glances, Shirou nodded.

Shido took a step closer, but that was as close as he had traveled when a nail grazed his right cheek. The man retreated in an instant. "H-Hirano-kun, since when did you ge..." "The next one won't be a warning shot." Kohta adjusted his makeshift rifle. "You know, you've always treated me like crap! Everyday, every hour, every minute I was at school; but I put up with it! I wanted to be normal so I put up with for so long! Now, now I don't need to do that anymore. Normal doesn't mean shit anymore!" Shirou quietly observed.

Everyone, since the beginning of this incident had to make a lot of choices. For Kohta, this was one such choice. An opportunity to confront his past, and he chose to let it rest. The boy's tone turned icy towards Shido and his group. "That's why I can kill. I can kill _those_ things, and I can kill the living too." That sent sent Shido reeling back, hands up trying to placate Kohta.

"Emiya-san, please get everyone off the bus while I guard the rear." Shirou nodded. "Understood." The silver haired man slung his bundled weapons and started to direct the others out. Saeko, before taking her turn to depart, called out. "Hirano-kun, you are truly a fine young man." As soon as everyone got of the vehicle, Kohta retreated backwards, and with the closing of the bus door, the group was now off to meet up with their seperated companions.

"Takagi-san, is there another bridge we can cross aside from Onbetsu?" Shirou knew the area enough just to get around, he needed someone with more geographic experience of the area. "We can try the Tokonosu bridge, but to get there we'll have get past Tokonosu castle, and last I heard, that place was a hangout spot for unsavory people." Shirou nodded. "Busujima-san, I'll need you take point with Hirano-kun in the middle to protect our flanks, as well as the others. I'll take rearguard." Shirou quickly unwrapped his blades and soon the group was off back into the city.

* * *

><p>The trip back into the chaos of the city was not pleasant for the group. Not only had they had to navigate through the throngs of undead, but also the living who had descended into anarchy. The group was doing well, even after they stumbled into a group of Yakuza.<p>

* * *

><p>The group was crouched low in a back alley. Peeking around the corner he saw a group of Yakuza. They were shooting their guns at both living and dead, drinking booze, and raping any women, and torturing any men they could get their hands on. "I count at least fifteen, and seven of them have guns." He told the group as they huddled back further trying not to draw attention. "As it stands, we have to find another way." "But, what about those people? we can't just leave them to those Yakuza." Naomi's comment did more than it intended.<p>

Takuza saw the look in the elder man's eye. "I think... we have to let this go Naomi." "But Takuzo..." The youth grasped his girlfriend's hand. "I know Naomi, but if we help them the way we are now, we might just put ourselves in a worse situation." "Takuzo-san is right." Saya added. "Right now, we have three combat specialist out of us seven. Two of them are close quarter combat fighters. Those gangsters have more firearms that we do, real ones to boot. If we try and rescue those people we will be putting ourselves in needless risk." The pinkette explained.

"I know it is hard to swallow, but our priority now is to link up with Komuro-kun and Miyamoto-san." Saeko said while Shizuka placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder to comfort the distraught girl. "We have to make these choices to survive Naomi-san." Shirou said. "If it were just me I would save them in a heartbeat, but my obligations lies towards this group, and when I save one there is another I can't save." With that the group began their trek again.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long that they finally met up with their seperated compatriots. The group had stumbled into an apparent riot site, where there several bodies of <em>them<em> were shambling along. Trying to get across a smaller bridge they were slowly being surrounded even with Saeko, Shirou, and Kohta's best efforts to protect the other four. That was until both Komuro and Rei arrived on motorcycle. Protecting the more defenseless members of the group, rearming Kohta with a standard firearm, and the additional aid of fighters allowed the group to clear up the remaining animated corpses with ease. After the fight, the group decided to rest along a nearby riverbank.

"It's good to see you two made it one piece." Shirou said. Both Rei and Takashi smiled. "Yeah. Well, we did have a little bit of trouble, but we made through alright." The former said. "So what do we do now?" Rei asked. The sun was already setting making it more dangerous. "It looks like the water levels had risen, so right now, going upstream is not a good idea." Saya interjected. Shizuka then raised her hand meekly. "Um, I have an idea. Why don't we all take a rest? My friend has a place nearby that we can use."

"Hoo... Is this your boyfriend's place?" Shirou found it mildly disturbing that Saya could produce the same look, sound, and effect as Rin could when she was either, lecturing, teasing, or just plain mad. He decided on stitting back and watched the ensuing hilarity but noticed something. His hand, specifically, his right one. 'It's going numb.' Ever since waking up in this world with little to no goal or objective to accomplish he had been wondering on how far he could push himself. 'I have only traced a total of six pairs of Kanshou and Bakuya's. I have broken four of them, but I've been augmenting myself since the incident started and I have been constantly been supplying the last pair since we left the academy. If this continues, I may run the risk of actually disappearing.'

He felt something lightly tap him on the head. "Huh?" The tanned man look up. "Emiya-san, are you alright? you have been spacing for a few minutes now." It was Takuzo, the boy had sort of started to look up to him since his timely rescue at the academy. He waved off the concern. "It's nothing, just thinking." Shirou looked to the others. "So what's the plan?"

"For now, Takashi-san and Marikawa-sensei will go ahead and scout her the apartment. The rest of us will follow on foot." Shirou nodded, it was a sound plan. "Ne, Emiya-san..." "Hmmm..." Takuzo looked away, a bit sheepish. "I never did get to thank you for saving me back at the school. If you hadn't been there, I would've most likely died back there." He then noticed Takuzo's gaze settle over Naomi who was talking with Saya,Saeko, Rei, and Kohta.

"You should join them." Takuzo was startled from his reverie. "With the way the world has become, best if you cherish the moment you have with the people you care about. If you want to take others, then it would be best if you take care of yourself." Shirou closed his eyes and remembered. Remembered the lesson he had learned in the Grail War as himself, and as Archer. He then opened one eye to look at the teen. "Don't worry about leaving me all alone. I'm a big boy you know." He said teasingly. The two chuckled before Takuzo nodded to his advice and joined the group.

It wasn't long later that the group moved out. They had waited for around fifteen minutes ad they soon left the riverside road and entered a residential district. It was hard to miss the bouncing figure of their medic catching their attention. Especially with her assets jiggling in such a way.

The group was surprised though, and apparently when Shirou was told Shizuka's friend owned a car that looked like a tank, he was not expecting a military grade Humvee, and frankly neither was Kohta, nor the rest of the group. It was quaint little apartment, with a high fence and with balcony on the highest floor of the building to make a good lookout, a good place to stay all in all. "With a fence this high _they_ won't be able to get in. We should be able to sleep safely in here." Rei said optimistically.

"Emiya-san?" Saeko looked towards the other sword specialist of the group. He had unwrapped his blades and his eyes had hardened. Those that saw, namely Takashi, Rei, Kohta, and Saeko herself knew that something was up. "I agree with you Miyamoto-san, but first, we'll have to do a little clean up." Then they saw, _they_ were coming out from the building and the nearby residences as well. Those that could fight started to arm themselves. Takashi with crowbar courtesy of Saya, Rei with her newly acquired night stick, Kohta with his new Smith & Wesson, Saeko with her Bokken, Shirou with his blades, and Takuzo with the large monkey wrench.

"Everyone stick close to one another and cover each others back." The teens nodded to their elder as they went inside to secure their lodging.

* * *

><p>The sun had just set when they had finished up with the last of the pests. When night had fallen the group of nine had settled in. The girls had all but taken up the bathroom getting themselves cleaned up and relaxing the stress from the escape from the school and the constant fight and flight of survival. Kohta, Takashi, and Takuzo were searching the house after find some ammo boxes, whilst our favorite custodian was doing one of the few things he enjoyed doing.<p>

'Just a little bit more salt and dinner will be ready.' With a tap of a wooden spoon, a little salt, he set the stew to finish simmering before setting the dishes. He made sure to set the candles around the table and area to give just enough lighting for one not stumble around in the dark. He already had warned everyone to they would have to keep most of the lights closed, if not, anyone looking for shelter may try to force their way in, and subsequently, bring trouble along with him or her; more trouble than what they could afford. To some, it was a cold order, disallowing anyone a chance at survival, but to them it was needed. He was doing his best to keep the others of healthy in both body and mind, but the morality was a very fickle thing that one carries. Closing the stove, Shirou left the kitchen and made his way upstairs to the bedroom to see how the others were doing, while promptly ignoring the giggling the girls were making in the bathroom. 'How those five will fit in there is beyond me.' He thought.

As he entered the bedroom, he saw the three other men of the group and their recent discovery of a weapons cache. Shiou himself took stock of what was found. 'Two rifles, a shotgun, and crossbow, with the handgun Komuro gave Hirano, that makes five firearms in our arsenal.' "Looks like you three had quite a find." Takashi and Takuzo waved a greeting to him to which he had returned, but for Kohta, he was off in his own world. 'I swear, if that guy was a magus, his origin would be firearms.' The once counter guardian thought with a little mirth.

Soon, the glasses wearing gun enthusiast somehow wrangled all of them in helping him load all the ammunition in their respective magazines. "Ne, Hirano, do you think you can teach some of the others how to handle some of these?" The rotund teen looked at him curiously. "As of right now, it's only Busujima-san, Miyamoto-san, and myself who are good at close quarter combat. Komuro-kun and Takuzo-kun can also fill that role, but honestly, we're taking too much of a risk. We'll need more than one person handling a gun just in case we hit a tight spot." He explained. Kohta looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I can, but we have limited firearms, who do you have in mind?" "Komuro-kun, Takuzo-kun, Takagi-san, Naomi-san, and maybe even Marikawa-sensei." He ticked off with his fingers. Only for Shirou to blink and hastily add. "Hmm, maybe we shouldn't include Marikawa-sensei, it might do more harm that good." The four of them chuckled at the thought of the kind but slightly ditzy nurse trying to fire a gun, they shivered at the thought.

The four continued their work, making small conversations about Shizuka's friend and their next plan of action. Though the four of them took a chance to get a good view of the surrounding as well as checking any news being broadcasted to get a glimpse of the situation. For the three male teens, it was slow process to fully realize the situation they were in. For Shirou, it was nothing compared to what he had seen, what he had done in the past.

Sighing, he went and dimmed the lights, and as he was about to return to the others, he felt a pair of long, slender, and wet arms encricling his waist and something soft and large pressing against his back. At that moment, all the Shirous in the universe had their significant other smack them for some reason.

"Sh-i-rou-chan..." Her voice was sultry, and from the smell of booze from her mouth, he knew that Marikawa Shizuka was drunk. "Ta-ku-zo..." "Ta-ka-shi..." Apparently, she wasn't alone. As he Takashi, and Takuzo tried to wrestle the women off themselves, with Shirou having a bit more luck as Shizuka's attention shifted to Kohta for a few moments, giving the once hero some breathing room. Only for Kohta to fall back dazed from the kiss the near naked blonde gave him. "Takashi, Takuzo, calm them down and get them downstairs." He whispered to other two males. Shirou had already hefted the nurse on his back though it was only due to years of control and his own iron will that stopped his own body from reacting to the softness of the skin he held, the delicious sounds the person he was carrying was making, the sight of a cotton towel falling dangerously closer to the floor, and her attempts to molest him where he stood.

With Takashi placating a ranting Rei, Takuzo, who was struggling to breathe due to the rather extended and sloppy kiss he was receiving from his girlfriend, and with Kohta going on lookout still dazed Shirou hoped that the remaining two females were not drunk on their feet.

* * *

><p>'Well, at least she isn't drunk like the other three.' The tracer thought as he espied Saeko's enticing figure through her attire; which consisted of nothing more than an apron and black thong. "This is very good Emiya-san. I have not tasted cooking this exceptional in a long time." Shirou just nodded. "My thanks, but this is all I could make with what was on hand. This should be enough to last us until the next day."<p>

Saeko just eyed him with a small smile. "Hu hu hu, like I said before, you are an interesting man Emiya-san." "And like I said before, more than you know Busujima-san." Saeko just shook her head. "Please, call me Saeko, all my friends do." Shirou looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but only if you call me Shirou." "Agreed."

Their conversation was cut short as Takashi came into the small kithcennette, sighing, his name being called by the still drunken Rei can be heard and identified as the source of his exasperation. "Having troubles with Miyamoto-san, Komuro-kun?" Shirou asked the younger male, who just nodded as he rummaged through the fridge. "I'll let you handle this Shirou-san." Saeko waved as she gracefully left the immediate area. Shirou just sighed. 'Great, from counter guardian to mother hen. I just know the root is laughing at me somewhere.'

"So, what's the matter?" Takashi just closed the door of the appliance, bringing out a tetrapack of juice and sighed. "Nothing. It's just... Emiya-san have you done something you hated yourself for doing?" Shirou just crossed his arms. "Yes, a lot of things; but it's up to you to accept the things you have done, the choices you have made, and move on. It's either that or you dwell on a past that will destroy you and eventually harm those around you." He said no more, it was all he could say, anymore and he would be a hypocrite.

"Takashi!"

"You better go Komuro-kun, you're lady needs you." With that he went back up to check on Kohta, Takuzo, and Naomi, making sure to bypass a still ranting Rei. When he got to the bedroom, he saw Takuzo sitting on the bed with Naomi laying her head on his lap sleeping. The teen serenly stroking her hair while she curled up her hand reaching out for his. It was a touching scene Shirou did not wish to disturb, and he quietly made his way to the balcony.

"Ah, Emiya-san." Kohta himself seemed to have fianlly snapped from his daze. Shirou nodded to his greeting. "So how are things?" Kohta's face turned grim. "Not good. The situation on the bridge seems to be getting worse every minute and then there's more of _them _now." Indeed, it was only a few hours ago tht the streets were barely filled. Now, it seemed like they were appearing by the hundreds. 'And I know the reason why?' Shirou's enhanced vision allowed him to see a survivor, hunting shotgun in hand blasting away randomly, as well as others trying to seek some form of shelter, only for the noise they made to attract more of _them_ in the general direction of their temporary safe house.

"Best get some rest Hirano-kun. I'll go down and make sure they haven't breached the perimeter." He said to the teen. Shirou made his way down to the entrance of the apartment, making sure to grab his blades as well as using the back stairwell to avoid bumping into Rei and Takashi as they were still probably on the spiral staircase he had used earlier.

'Things are going from bad to worse, but these zombies, and well being of the others aren't my only concerns.' Shirou shifted his gaze from the gate and walls of the area to his hand. Thankfully, the numbness creeping on his appendage had now faded but the fact was that he would have to be more prudent with his prana now or else risk either disappearing entirely or using other methods to replenish his supply. 'It looks like I was given a break though, my Independent Action skill seems to be unusually high, but still I wonder, is _this_ apocalypse the reason I am here now?' There were still so many questions going through his mind. 'I'll cross that bridge when I arrive at it, but for now, I have to focus on the present.' His thoughts were broken with sound of gunfire, that came from above, followed by the sound of rapidly descending footsteps.

"What are you doing?" He adressed them coolly. Before him were Takashi, Rei, Takuzo, and Saeko, each had a look of determination he had seen before, on his past self, and on his own visage. "Gomen, Emiya-san, but we're going to save that little girl." More gunshot rang out, but Shirou kept his face passive. Then without another word, he began walking back inside. "Just remember what I said Komuro-kun." Without even waiting to hear his reply, he closed the door behind him.

From behind the closed door, he could hear the sound of motorcycle engine revving, and with it, the sound of their humanity refusing to let go. Letting the prana that held his blades together disperse, he made his way to the balcony. His decision had been made.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hirano-kun." He turned around, after the shock he had received from the scantily clad girls, and naked teacher it was relief to hear another voice that won't lead to a shock. "Ah, Emi...ya-..san." "Go down and and help the others receive Komuro-kun, the girl, and dog." He was wrong, he was left speechless at the sight before him. Was this really the school janitor he had befriended a while back? "Please. If they ask, tell them I'll answer their questions later." "H-h-hai." What else could he do but comply? He then went down to deliver the message, but as he left...<em>

"_I am the bone of my sword~"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Steel is my body and fire is my blood~"<em>

_They heard it again. They had just been told by their comrade that they were to go and receive Komuro and the girl. When they asked on the possibility of that happening or the questioning of the eldest male's intended course of action, they heard the chant that had made their very soul trill. Soon, streaks of red started filling the very air, all of which they could see from what vantage they could muster. Those red streaks descended on the undead, and faster than they could see or count, each one of them started to fall; a long black shaft had imbedded itself in the skull of the walking corpse. More and more, more and more, the relentless assault did not cease. As it continued all of them heard it. The distinct sound of a bow. A fast paced, and steady rhythm that did not slow in the slightest of measurements. Only when the way was clear for their comrade and when their number began to dwindle to almost nothing was when the heartbeat of the attack finally slowed, and then ceased altogether. _

_It was after they had secured their friend, the girl, the third being a small dog, and the gate, when the voice chanted again._

"_I have created over a thousand blades~"_

_What they had witnessed earlier was an attack of unprecedented accuracy. Arrows falling like rain, but guided like a ballistic missile. Those red streaks paled to that one golden one that was fired over the horizon, but the affect left them stunned. As soon as the arrow disappeared, a golden pillar of light exploded in the distance, followed by an ensuing explosion so loud that any nearby started to shamble towards the sound. Moaning and groaning as they did, ignoring the fresh meat literally at the edge of their fingertips. _

_'Just...what...was that?' That one question echoed through their minds._

* * *

><p>Dispersing his bow, Shirou used his gloved hand to wipe the sweat forming on his brow, his hair now back to its old swept up style, allowed the cool night breeze to reach part of his scalp. That last attack had been quite taxing, and now, he was paying for it. The numbness from earlier had returned two fold, and had engulfed his entire arm; but when he had unleashed another noble phantasm to lure away the creatures, the numbness had spread across his chest towards his other arm. His breathing now was slightly labored but it was fine. The group needed a chance to rest and heal. A complete night's rest was needed, not trying to gallivant out in the middle of night surrounded by the undead.<p>

The numbness had been replaced by a burning pain, but he endured it. He had nothing to regret, this was his choice after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I actually had the second chapter already in the works when I decided to post this. I have a lot of ideas on my hand that really don't make it to the site. Like a Fsn/Muv Luv Alternative work that I have sitting on the top of my head, or a Fsn/Beelzebub xover or FsnFz work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I'm still trying to tweak out Takuzo and Naomi's interaction with the group so most likely it will happen in the next chapter. For this chapter I am partially addressing the problem Shirou will have with prana supply, as you can see by the end of this chapter all that tracing and prana consumption is already taking a toll, so he will have to get a source of fast or risk weakening himself further; and that is where the M rating will come in handy, though not right away.

If you can tell, I'm only giving Shirou (Archer) two girls and you can already guess one of them if not both already, as I gave some glaring hints. As for storyline, I admit I am already going to be divulging already from canon, but what I'm really worried about is the current hiatus of the HOTD series, without some material or ideas I'll either have to put this on hiatus as well when I reach the reunion with Rei's mom or start interjecting a more original plot, but I guess the latter might work, as I have already something in mind.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this fic.

**Dminion signing off... for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in relation to the ownership of the characters or material used in this story save for the plot. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>The Storm of Camaraderie <strong>

_It was an endless expanse of a desolate landscape. Gigantic gears churned in the sky, upheld by a force unseen; giving life to the forge. As far as they eye could see, blades of every type pierced the land, standing tall and proud amidst the red and rustic haze swords, spears, scythes, every bladed weapon he had seen were recorded here. Many mysteries he can replicate, not fully because he is human and humanity can not fathom mysteries greater than themselves. _

_This was his world. His very soul. A body made of, forged by, and turned into blades; because that is what he is; a sword._

_But, even the finest of swords can break if not properly taken cared of._

* * *

><p>The group plus two more had just re-entered the apartment. "You guys sure took your sweet time." The males were in awe, females, save the little girl, were sporting healthy blushes; because there sitting one of the living room chairs, sipping on a cup of what appeared to be tea was Emiya Shirou. No longer dressed in his custodian's uniform, the man sported a new black ensemble, a modified archers uniform that hugged his frame showing everyone his wiry frame.<p>

Coughing diplomatically Saya had stepped forward. "Emiya-san..." She started and was eyeballing him the same way a certain raven haired magus used to. "Would you care to explain what just happened?"

Shirou smiled at them. "Certainly, you all came in after having rescued the little girl and her dog, and while I was sipping on some finely made tea, you all decided to gawk at..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"Saya's flush turned from embarrassment to anger. "That message you had Hirano deliver? Those arrows? That light? Just what did you do?"

His smile did not drop. "Would you like to have some dinner first Takagi-san, I'm sure all that screaming and running around earlier must have made you quite hungry and parched." Everyone watched dumbly at the scene. Saya was constantly being rebuffed and thoroughly prodded with minimal effort. The girl was about to go off on another rave when large growl was heard, specifically coming from said girl.

"..."

That stopped her, but the look of mortification became shared when several more bodies made their need of sustenance be known. The man on the end of quite short interrogation just kept on smiling.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair but everyone had to admit, the food was excellent. Even Saya, who tried to glare daggers at the person who cooked it couldn't stop herself from eating with gusto. After-dinner dessert was presented, a small cake along with some coffee and tea and those that wanted. This seemed to infuriate the young Takagi more but she put up with it after finally taking a bite of the cake.<p>

Setting himself down on the chair, he looked over to Saya who was ready to explode, her patience nearing breaking point beyond repair. "Now that you guys are squared away I can answer your questions. Properly this time." He added the last part hastily after seeing the doubtful look he was being shot at. The group had seated themselves in the living room chairs. Their newest additions sitting next to Komuro on the couch, dog in her lap.

Taking the initiative again, Saya shot the first question of the night. "Emiya-san, would you please explain, seriously this time, what happened out there?"

"Which?"Shirou just raised an amused eyebrow

"Everything." The pink-headed spitfire shot back instantly.

Shirou closed his eyes for moment. He sighed and then said one word. "Magecraft."

"I thought you said you would answer our questions properly." Saya said pointedly, crossing her arms.

Shirou raised his hand. "Trace On." Everyone backed off when a short sword appeared in his lifted appendage. The weapon disappeared as soon as it came, and it was replaced by a rapier, a sai, a short spear. "Like I said, Magcraft; or if you want to be more technical, Thaumaturgy." Shirou lowered his hand and awaited their response. It was mixed.

"Wow." Both Shizuka and the little girl, whom was introduced as Maresato Alice, clapped their hands in awe, while the rest were left stupefied.

"H-How is that possible?" Saya herself had a hard time grasping the situation despite already being in a situation far from what was once considered normal.

"Do you really want me to get into details?" Shirous said with a sigh.

"Yes, I do." Was the reply from his interrogator.

Shirou frowned but relented. "In a nutshell, Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds." He was glad they understood that much, if the look on their faces were anything to go by, at least he thought so.

"I noticed you call it Thaumaturgy, is there a difference if you call it Magic?"

Shirou chuckled at Saya's next question. "Very astute Takagi-san. Magic is different from Magecraft in a sense that it is a class of mystery. It is something that is unattainable regardless of time and funds spent."

"So it's basically a miracle." Saya deduced.

Shirou nodded. "In a sense, but it is more along the lines of a mysterious phenomena that can not be explained or replicated so easily."

"Um, Emiya-san, what about that bow earlier, those arrows, and those swords you just showed?" Kohta raised his hand.

'And here I thought they would let Takagi do the entire questioning.' "That is magecraft as well. A bow can be crafted with time and funds, so can arrows and swords." The custodian explained.

"And that shaft of light?" This time it was Saeko who asked.

"That is what you call a Noble Phantasm." Seeing their expressions of confusion Shirou continued. "Noble Phantasms are what you could call crystallized mysteries. They are weapons wielded by characters of legend. They are the sum of all of their legends and anecdotes spread across humanity. The more well known the legend the more powerful the Noble Phantasm."

"If that is true, what legendary weapon did you use earlier? I know a few legends myself due to my studies and personal readings but I had yet to encounter any stories or myths about an arrow of that caliber; local or foreign." Sakeko stated.

"What I used was not really an arrow originally Saeko-san. The Noble Phantasm that I had fired off last after my first barrage was the sword Caladbolg, the sword that was owned by the Irish heroFergus mac Róich." Shirou explained, but then decided to add another tidbit. "Well, a sword originally but I modified it to be used as an arrow." He finished with a playful grin.

"If you could do these things why couldn't you do it back at school?" Rei suddenly snapped.

Shirou passively looked at the one who yelled. He had seen the flickers of emotions in Rei's eyes during his explanation. Surprise, awe, realization, then anger, these emotions had broiled together in the teen. Actually Shirou had already expected one of the teens to snap at him.

"If you just did the same thing you did last night at the school then those students wouldn't have died! Hisashi wouldn't have died! They! He! All of them could have been saved!" Tears were beginning to roll down her face.

Shirou looked towards Takashi, he too had a look of sadness and he saw a tinge of anger. Saeko, Saya, Kohta, and the others from Fujimi Gakuen had looked a bit grim, minds most likely mulling over a scenario that could have been.

"It's not easy how it looks and I'm not your typical black mage from your games." Shirou said.

That seemed to have set Rei off again. "Not easy? NOT EASY?" She was livid. The fact that her friend could have been saved but wasn't fueled her anger. "THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID JUST THEN. WHEN YOU CLEARED A PATH FOR TAKASHI AND ALICE-CHAN, THAT EXPLOSION YOU CREATED TO LURE _THEM_ AWAY!"

Rei's few drops of tears had now become a stream. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! You could have saved them..." Exhausted because of her tirade Rei clung to Takashi, like passenger overboard at sea clinging to a life preserver with all her might. Takashi himself rubbed a hand on her back and used his other pat her head, trying to calm and support his sobbing friend.

"Are done ranting now?" That question, asked in such a calm and mechanical tone made him the target of several expressions of cold anger, but he cut them off before they could say anything more.

"If you think I did not try my best to save those at the academy, then you are sadly mistaken." Shirou said.

"Are we Emiya-san?" Saeko's tone was now devoid of any warmth, even Shizuka was looking at him with disappointment, now that the haze of drunken stupor was now gone due to the night's event. "When you could have saved the other students at the school with the same skills and prowess as you showed this night, all you used were your blades and your swordsmanship." Saeko's lips turned into a thin line. Shirou understood their points, but that thinking was naive. He had already tried the path of saving everyone and where did that lead him to? an endless slaughter in the name of the greater good.

"Do not presume to lecture me Busujima-san." He narrowed his eyes and everyone could feel the effects. The safety and protective care they felt when around this man had now disappeared. The room had become frigid, and they were very aware on how close they were sitting to a potential threat to their very survival.

"I do not belong to this world. I am the only magus this world will most likely ever see, but do not attempt to patronize me. My existence in this world is unique, in more ways than you think; but did you even think the price I had to pay to help you people?" Shirou said, he crossed his arms and sat straight, this was no longer _just _an explanation anymore. "The things you have seen me do, they all require some energy. Energy which I do not know the limit off. I may have very well jeopardized my very life in keeping all of you safe."

"You didn't have to. No one forced you; and for what you did earlier, we could have left in the Humvee with no problems." Saya said as if pointing a glaring fact he had missed.

"Then where would that leave you Takagi-san? You would rather brave the dangers of the night your world now brings to you instead of allowing your bodies and minds to proper rest? The human body has limits, and unless you're willing to break it to the very core, to your very soul, to test those limits to the utmost, and that includes proper care and rest, you won't last long. This situation is not mere survival anymore, it is the continuation of your life. The world has been shot straight to hell, literally. Your old way of life is gone, it would be best to adapt as much as possible." Shirou knew he was being harsh, but this had to be done, if not now then when? He had to get them to understand just what kind of situation they were in. This was more than a struggle of survival of body but a test of mind and soul as well.

"You sound as if you had done that yourself." Saeko said. It was a statement, not a question.

"I have." Shirou replied with a steely expression. He could see the tension was thick. The only one not truly understanding the situation was Alice and the dog, and even then were trying to comfort Rei. It was gone, the mutual trust the group had for him had vanished. 'Still, not like this hadn't happened before.' The group was still casting doubt on his words, some more than others.

He sighed.

Then he stood up; and began to walk towards the front door.

"Ah, Emiya-san.?" Naomi called out to him. Gone was her solemn expression now replaced with worry.

The others were broken from the reverie, and they saw Shirou with a hand on the knob of the front door.

"Emiya-san, where are you going?" This time, it was Takuzo who asked.

Shirou stopped but did not look back. "It seems my presence is causing more harm than good. I will take my leave now. My arrow caused a lot of noise so you have at least a block or two of empty streets. The area should be relatively secure. Good Luck." With nothing more to be said, Shirou walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Naomi voiced her question to Takuzo. Her boyfriend just shook his head. The others were still silent, save the occasional hiccup being given out by Rei.<p>

"I don't know, but maybe...we were a bit rash in judging him." Takuzo gave his reply

"Yeah, how could we even think that of Emiya-san?" Naomi agreed.

"It's human nature." This time, it was Shizuka who had answered. "People fear what they do not understand; and when they find something to put blames upon, their aggravation, their agony; it makes life a little easier that it was before."

But it doesn't make it right." Takuzo opined.

"It would be better if we all get some rest now." Takashi said after Rei had finally calmed down. "In the morning we can go and cross the river to reach Takagi's house."

"Then what about Emiya-san?" For Naomi, she owed the man a great deal as he had saved the person she loved, just as Takuzo owed him his life.

"He made his choice." Saya said dismissively. "Besides, he was right. Right now we have lot of things on our minds, and his presence just aggravates us. If we are not rested by morning comes it will just increase our chances of dying."

"But that doesn't make it right for us to judge him the way we just did." Kohta who was silent this entire time, began fiddling with Armalite sitting on his lap, features looking grim. "Before he sent me down I saw the look on his face. It was the same look I used to have back at the school before this started, resignation."

The others looked at Kohta, then slowly, the group started to disperse to get some needed rest and contemplation. Takashi had taken Rei to the master bedroom. Kohta had posted himself on the balcony along with Alice who wanted to spend some time with him and the dog. Saya resumed her position on the couch, a scowl on her face.

Takuzo, Naomi, Shizuka, and Saeko had gone back to the kitchen. The four of them preparing the food for rations for the next day.

* * *

><p>"I hope Emiya-san will be alright." Naomi said as she tied up one of the large lunchboxes.<p>

"I'm sure he'll be alright Naomi." Takuzo tried to alleviate his girlfriend's worry, but despite what was said they still worried for his safety.

"Do you think we'll see Emiya-san again Busujima-san?" Shizuka asked while childishly snagging a piece of their next meal.

"I honestly do not Marikawa-sensei. In any case, it would be best not to think about him right now. It may sound cold but we have our own health to worry about. Emiya-san left for own peace of mind, and we should honor that." Though she said that, Shizuka couldn't help but worry about his well being as both a person and as a nurse. As for Saeko, she noticed something. 'His body was tensed the whole time.' For the two of them, they couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Once again he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The cool, night air did little to ease the burning fever and pain that had been spreading across his body. Still, he soldiered on. Though he said he would leave them, didn't mean he would abandon them. He already knew his ideal was flawed, and it took a trip down a previous grail war to see his ideal changed and manageable. He could not save everybody, but the least he could do was save the people that were in front of him. <em>

_'Still...' He thought as he laid back down on the roof of the building he stationed himself on. 'With the use of Caladbolg, I can say I'm in need of a supply of prana, or a master, maybe even two. If this keeps up, I don't know how long I will last.'_

_He closed his eyes to get some rest and to replenish what he could. He had a feeling he was going to need it._

* * *

><p>After the nights rest they had thought that their custodian friend would have come back, but alas, that was not the case. Some took it stoically and moved on, like Saya, Kohta, and Takashi. Other's couldn't help but worry for him, like Naomi and Takuzo. There were some that worried but didn't show it, like Shizuka, and Saeko; but Rei bore with the guilt that she had done.<p>

"You know, you should really eat something Miyamoto-san." Naomi said as she plaed down the plate in front of Rei. "You need to keep your strength up." She continued rather chirpily. Rei just toyed with her food.

Naomi thought for a second before a small grin appeared on her face. "If you eat your food, I can tell you something about Takuzo and myself. How about how we first kissed?" The moment the words left her lips she blinked as Rei cleaned off the food in her plate. 'Fast...' was what she thought, as Rei looked at her with innocent intensity.

Naomi coughed as she composed herself. "Well, I guess a deal's a deal." Naomi had a faraway look in her eyes. "Well, our kiss wasn't really that planned, though I doubt most are. Takuzo and I were just having lunch and his soda accidentally sprayed on his face. I tried to wipe it off of him and then one thing led to another. Now, every time I drink that brand of soda, I can remember our first kiss." The brunette looked towards her conversation partner only to back away. Not only was Rei leaning in listening intetly, but so was Alice, Saya, Saeko, and Shizuka.

"Why is everyone here!" Naomi shouted, her cheeks flushing a shade of red.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing for their trip towards their next destination, and the occasional antics of the group. By the time they were ready to go, Takuzo took Naomi to the side and kissed on the lips chastely. "What was that for?" Naomi asked at the sudden display of affection.

Takuzo just smiled. "For relieving the group. It was nice of you to distract them from last night." Then scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "But really, did you have to tell them that?" The couple laughed before piling in the Humvee with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>The trip to Takagi's house in their vehicle was dealt with the redistribution of weapons they had. Of course, Saeko kept to her wooden blade, Rei was given possession of the Springfield M1A1 due to the bayonet attachment, Kohta kept to the Armalite, Takuzo was given possession of the Ithaca, Takashi kept to the crowbar so he could help support Saeko and Rei, while the crossbow though was left alone, as according to Kohta it would take considerable skill to use and it had the fewest ammunition, so it was set aside, the S&amp;W M37 was given to Shizuka as a just in case.<p>

The group knew that they were now living in a world where death could come out a from anywhere or anytime. They didn't expect to have a brush so soon.

* * *

><p><em>He watched as the group had run into a steel, barbed wire barrier along the main road. He saw the accident. He saw Miyamoto flying from the roof of the vehicle onto the pavement, and from the way she was stunned and couldn't move, was suffering from a back injury. The situation had turned worse, their vehicle stalled, effectively trapping them between the slowly advancing undead and the barrier.<em>

_He continued watching. _

_Takashi leaped of the Humvee and started to defend Rei with his crowbar. Saeko and Takuzo exited the vehicle and began supporting him, the former with her wooden sword, the latter with the Ithaca they had found the other night. Kohta was using the open cover on the roof to pop out and start shooting. They were doing well in his eyes, not as great as an effective fighting force, but enough for civilians. They held their line of defense but they were being cornered further and further as more more undead were being drawn to the sound of gunshots. _

_He sighed. The pain in his body had not yet subsided, still he had to do it. He wouldn't let himself live it down, not anymore._

"_I am the bone of my sword~"_

_His circuits and body began to burn again. Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands while numerous swords, Zweihänders,_ _appeared in the air around him._

* * *

><p>It looked like it was the end for them, and as cliché as it sounded, it probably was. No matter what they did, the undead just kept coming, and their numbers did not decrease in the slightest. Their hopes and lives were about to be snuffed by this tide of monsters despite their best attempts, when they were saved yet again.<p>

A rain of blades fell in front of them and stood proudly as they landed, sun gleaming of their polished metal, creating a wall of steel; everyone was stunned. Soon a singing melody of metal cut through the air, as a pair of blades they now recognized as a signature weapon of a man they knew cut through the sides of the undead mob, mowing down all in their flight path. The blades curved up back up into the air, ready to return to their master.

"_Steel is my body, and fire is my blood~"_

The song was played again, to a different tune as another pair flew. Again they went into the mob, dicing, hacking, dismembering all that stood in front of them, but they were not alone, as the first pair of blades flew with them, a deadly dance in the air that these blades and their master knew.

"_I have created, over a thousand blades~"_

A shadow above caught their attention. In their minds, they all shared the same though. 'An angel?'

No, it wasn't an angel, what they saw the body was the custodian, now with a red duster and mantle, descending into the center of the mob, what they thought were wings were the same swords they had seen him use time and again, but at the same time weren't. These swords were larger, covered in metal splinters which looked like feathers. They were dangerous, they instinctively knew. They were broken. Turned into something more than what they were originally intended to be. The area in which he landed exploded, body parts flying. The first two pairs they saw flying in the sky arched and flew back towards their master, the too also exploded upon contact in the area surrounding him creating even more corpses, corpses that would not come back as there were nothing left of those caught but a bloody smear.

Their relief from seeing their comrade that they thought had left them and had became their savior once again, turned into worry. Shirou was pale even through his tanned skin. Drops of sweat were pouring out of him, and his movements were sluggish. For both Saeko and Shizuka, the feeling they had last night had come back two fold.

Still, the man pressed on. In his hands appeared a pair of longswords. He immediately began slicing his was through the undead, in the opposite direction they had earlier came. Once in a while he would kick or bash a body away, they were no longer awed at seeing it fly and crashing into a something breakable and at the far end of the street. "He's drawing them away." Saya whispered as more and more of their undead assailants started to turn and go after the new source of sound.

Soon as the last zombie had turned to chase Shirou the blades that had separated them and the undead dispersed into particles of light; and when they did, an abrupt movement caught their eye. Shizuka, medical bag slung over her shoulder, rushed out of the driver's seat and began to give chase. Her name was called but she ignored it. 'He's hurt, I have to help.' Were her thoughts, but she was not alone.

"Komuro-kun, Hirano-kun, Takuzo-kun, take care of the others. I will accompany Marikawa-sensei and help Emiya-san." Saeko shouted back to the men as she readied her weapon and ran alongside the blonde female.

* * *

><p><em>'Never thought I would die like this. Well, I never thought I'd be given a second chance like this, and I still die for the same reason.' The burning sensation in his body had worsened, it felt like he was being melted in magma. His eyesight was becoming more and more blurred as he continued fighting, his movements getting slower, and he could feel that his blades would not hold out for much longer.<em>

_Two more head fell before the sword in his right hand finally shattered. Another three and the sword in his left followed. This was his limit, with no master, and no stockpile of prana left in his body, this was all he could do. 'This is good enough I suppose.' He thought with some mirth. He may not have been able to save everyone, but he saved those that he could to the best he could._

_The bodies closed in, surrounding him. Their hands taking hold, teeth ready to dig in to his flesh. He had almost nothing left and the prana reinforcing his body would soon disappear, allowing those teeth to pierce his skin, and then he would join the ranks of these bodies. 'Or maybe I might just disappear altogether.' _

_Accepting for his fate, he awaited for his end._

* * *

><p>The two of them ran as fast as they could. Amidst the rabble of undead Saeko swung her sword as fast, as hard, as ferocious as she could trying to reach the man that was about to lose his life saving theirs. Beside her was their medic, the two of them keeping pace, trying to reach the red and black clad man.<p>

"Marikawa-sensei, as soon we reach Emiya-san you must help him up. I will clear a path for you and try to keep _them _distracted." The swords-woman said.

"I understand, be careful Busujima-san." Shizuka nodded to the Saeko's plan.

The two were nearing their objective. They both could see he had fallen on his knees, swords gone, strength gone as well. Saeko put on a burst of speed, swing her weapon she cleared as much as she could for Shizuka before making a quick crouch.

Saeko pushed as much power as she could into her legs to make running high jump. As she launched herself into the air she angled her body downwards, allowing gravity to accelerate her body. She twisted her body as she fell, the added spinning motion with gravity's aid gave the much needed push away the undead surrounding Shirou.

Just as she landed, Saeko quickly went on the offensive again. She took two quick horizontal strikes to the ones behind her allowing passage for Shizuka who began to pick up the male's larger frame. Again, Saeko, pushed her own body as much as possible, pushing back the zombies that kept coming closer and closer. "Busujima-san!" Shizuka's call reached her ears, and in synchrony the two began to move.

Their progress was slow. Despite his wiry structure, Shizuka was having a hard time supporting him, as well as her supplies. This was going to cost them. Saeko, was slowly losing ground trying to ward away the undead.

"We must hurry Marikawa-sensei!" Saeko urged as she made a sweep with her leg, tripping one of _them_ before facing their rear and launching herself, knocking out three more that were about to reach them from the back.

"I'm trying my best, but Emiya-san is too heavy to move fast with!" Shizuka exclaimed. Things were beginning to look worse and worse. Saeko's area of control was slowly shrinking and with it, their movement, and with their movement sealed, so too was their chance of escaping.

"You two... shouldn't have tried to save me."

The two women looked to Shirou's limp frame. His face was flushed, and breathing labored. "Emiya-san!" Shizuka cried out in relief. Saeko herself couldn't keep herself from smiling despite the apparent impending doom. "We couldn't leave you to your fate. Think of it as trying to apologize to you." Saeko sidestepped a lunge before hitting the temple of yet another corpse.

Shirou gave a dry laugh. "An apology huh? I hope the two of you... can find an appropriate apology for this mess."

"_Trace on~"_

As swift as a quick summer's shower, blades materialized and fell on the advancing carcasses. The way now cleared again, Saeko went to help support Shirou's body. "Busujima-san, we have to find shelter right away. He's burning up and I need to examine him properly." Shizuka told her companion. She then addressed her new soon-to-be-patient. "Emiya-san, try not to overexert yourself. We'll try to find someplace to set you down so please hold on a little while longer."

Shirou coughed, his rapidly raising temperature also raising their concern and worry even further. "I'll...try." was his hazy reply.

"Shizuka-san, over there!" Saeko pointed out to a nearby motor shop, the door was broken in, but the shutter window were still pulled down. Quickly moving towards the shop, Saeko quickly barricaded the door, while Shizuka set Shirou down. The quick reprieve was much appreciated, but that did not stop the adrenaline flowing through their veins as they attended to the matter at hand; Shirou's quickly worsening condition. Saeko took watch while Shizuka attended to him.

"His body is exhausted, his fever is worsening, this is not good. His pupils are dilating, he's going into shock." Shizuka started her diagnoses. "Emiya-san, I will administer a shot, that should help." The nurse held up a needle of clear fluid, she pushed the sleeve of his mantle and pushed the needle.

Only for it to splinter before it could even break his skin.

"Eh!" Shizuka cried out in shock.

"What's wrong?" Saeko rushed over.

Shizuka held up the now useless needle syringe. "It broke..." she said in shock.

Moans and groans reached their ears, they had been followed. "Marikawa-senei, please try to find a way out. I'll keep _them _from getting inside." Saeko used the door which started to funnel _them_ in one by one to her advantage, while the blonde started to frantically search for a suitable escape vehicle.

This rescue mission was turning into a flight from Death itself; and it's scythe was nearing its intended target.

* * *

><p>The two women had found an ATV in the shop and had manage to make it to a nearby park thanks to the driving and navigation skills of Shizuka, some quick thinking on her part, had allowed them to use the vehicle as a decoy, but had to leave it as it continued onward, a simple straps of tape to keep the acceleration going.<p>

"I remember there's a shrine nearby which can use for the night." The blonde mentioned as she hefted the resting man. Saeko nodded as they continued to trek on foot. Shizuka noticed, though, as Saeko continued to fight, hitting more and more zombies, she noticed a smile that was slowly

growing on the younger woman's feature. 'She's...enjoying this.' The blonde realized as she shuffled after Saeko.

For Saeko, she was beginning to feel the rush of battle again. 'More! More! More!' Her mind was starting to lose track of what was important as she continued to shatter each of every one of _their _heads in.

"Busujima-san, please wait, you're going to fast!" The blonde called out to her, but she ignored it. 'MORE!' Saeko's mind screamed as she made a downward overhead strike, the blood splashing on the pavement as she moved farther ahead.

Saeko was about to bear her wooden sword on the next one, when she stopped. There, in front of her, were infected children. The small frames, shambling towards her, a slow gait as their older counterparts; but that was enough of a similarity. Saeko's face was twisted in shock and self-horror. She realized what she was slowly becoming, and it frightened her.

"Busujima-san!"

Showing uncharacteristic dexterity and accuracy, Shizuka pulled out the pistol that was given to her from her medical bag and fired two shots. They both made impact to the nearest two that tried to charged at the paralyzed female.

It was hopeless now. With the weight she carried and the only support she had now crippled, it looked like it would be the end of their lives as human beings. This was truly the end.

"Keep...going."

His raspy voice brought her out of her slowly creeping despair.

Again, for the third time, blades began to rain down around them, giving her more breathing room, and uplifting her spirits for survival. At the same time she could practically feel the body she supported become smoldering hot, thus also raising her worry for her patient.

"Don't...give up...keep...moving." His words reached her. This time it was her turn. It was her turn to be strong for others. It was her turn, to not only treat others of their injury, but to protect them. With a strength she never knew, she started pick up her pace. Reaching her stunned comrade, she shifted Shirou's body as to allow her a free hand to lead the Saeko away, relying on a half-forgotten memory that the she was right about the shrine.

For Shizuka, time seemed to have slowed. Each step was agonizing for her. The weight and the rapidly gaining heat on her back, the slight resistance of her female friend as she steered her in the direction they needed to go.

Her memory served her right. There, right where she remembered, from old dates and walk-arounds, was the shrine. She pulled Saeko inside quickly barred the large wooden doors.

They were safe for the rapidly descending evening... for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh my god, this chapter took a life of its own!

Anyway, I've read your reviews and messages, and hopefully I changed my format enough, but if not, will work on it.

As you can see, Shirou (Archer) is now in now in a tight spot, and with Saeko already starting to fear herself, it's up to our favorite, (slightly) ditzy blonde nurse to save the day (or evening).

If you wondered why Shizuka acted a bit OOC, I figured that since she can have a more serious side, why not give a chance to crop out more. So as regular Shizuka, we have a very funny, ditzy blonde. As serious Shizuka, we have someone who is reliable to support the team in a fight as well as a high aptitude for medical expertise (though I found that hard to write as I don't have any medical experience myself). For Rei, it's because Shriou accidentally opened another can of worms for her when she thought she finally got over Hisashi, so now this is not a Rei bashing at all.

Anyway, for the next chapter, we will see more of Shizuka trying to salvage the situation. As for Shirou (Archer) well, you'll just have to wait and see, and hopefully I can churn out something tasteful.

I am also taking this time to mention PaulXion, an author I had found on the site and his Muvluv work "One last time into the loop". It is a good read and I found myself now working on another story. For those that have played the game, we exchange one Shirogane Takeru for one badass counter guardian, who will be summoned as a Saber class servant, but at the same time, not quite (or so I hope my plot will develop that way).

Well this **Dminion** signing off...for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See past disclaimers for more disclaimers

* * *

><p><strong>Relations (Saeko)<strong>

The night had grown colder once they had settled in. Making sure the keep the noise down to a minimum, Shizuka made sure to settle both of her charges down before turning her full attention to the one who needed it the most.

'His breathing seems to have stabilized but his temperature seems to be rising.' Shizuka placed her hand on his forehead, only to recoil, he was positively burning. "Emiya-san, how do you feel?" She whispered to him. Right now, he was an existence that defied her knowledge of the world, so it would be best to ask him directly on his own diagnoses before making judgments of her own.

The man, despite his condition, just laughed weakly. "To be honest, I feel like I'm dying; still, this isn't as bad as what I've already been through." His eyes then focused on the person behind her. "How is she?" He asked.

Shizuka herself looked towards Saeko's still seated frame. She shook her head. "She still hasn't recovered yet. From what I could tell, she is dealing with a trauma of some sort."

Shirou was silent for a moment but then sighed. "Tell me what happened."

Shizuka nodded before relaying what she had seen. The increased vigor and physical exertion, the slowly smile which turned a full, blazing grin; the look of enjoyment the woman had as her wooden sword reached and downed every target it was sent, before finally, Saeko's own shutdown when she faced children which had turned into one of _them_.

Through the pain, Shizuka didn't think it was possible to make a grave Shirou had just done. He then spoke aloud, just enough for Saeko to hear. "So will you tell us your side of the story?"Saeko didn't move, but her eyes were now focused on him. "I can make my own conclusions, but it would best to hear the real story from the source, wouldn't it?"

Saeko was still silent, the only indication she even heard Shriou's words were the tightening of her grip on the sides of her modified school uniform. Shuffling reached her ears, but paid it no mind.

"Ahhh!" Saeko moaned as a pair of hands suddenly came from behind and began to grope her breasts.

"Haa~ Bu-su-ji-ma-san, maybe what you need is a little _special_ service to clear your mind." Shizuka's voice came of in a sing-song tone, but at the same time, came off as frightening.

"M-M-Marika-wa-sen-sei!" Saeko's initial reaction was shock, but then she started to moan slightly as the nurse continued her ministrations. The sensation was gone just as fast as it came, but the effect had been placed. Saeko had now been distracted from her own thoughts.

Shizuka smiled as she sat back. "Well, now that you have been thoroughly distracted, would it be alright for you to share now?

Saeko was silent again, but now her face bore a mortified look. "Y-You didn't have to do that Marikawa-sensei..." she said timidly, a blush now starting to creep up.

Shizuka just continued to smile, but there was now a hint of mischievousness to it now. "Eh~? But if didn't do something, Busujima-san, you might not tell us anything at all." The playfulness abated but in its place was a smile of maternity. "A healthy body includes a healthy mind Bsujima-san. Even if it's only a little, telling us your story may help you in relieving yourself."

Saeko looked at Shizuka, then shifted to still lying man. Shirou had tilted his head just enough to get a view, his face was firm, but she could not help but admire the stoical nature the man kept. The student finally smiled at the two and nodded. "Thank you, both of you." She took a a deep breathe before she began.

During her tale, both Shirou and Shizuka kept silent; and while concern would enter the latter's face, the former still kept his straight. Saeko continued. She was reminded just how far she had fallen. She raised to be a practitioner of Kendo, and not only was she taught the skills, but the way of the sword. She taught how to carry herself, as both a lady, and as a warrior. 'And yet, when faced with battle, she relished in a way that was not befitting a warrior.' She thought bitterly.

Ever since she had first picked up her first practice sword Saeko had shown great talent for the art, and subsequently that came with great admiration and disdain; beauty, intelligence, skill, a humble personality, she had the package very few humans were ever given. Friends came and went, but for Saeko, none of them really ever registered as such. People always wanted her for something, it didn't matter if they smiled or not, threatened her or not, in the end she knew not to trust anyone more than just a friendly acquaintance. By then, something began to fester within her.

Years spent of dismissing those that heckled her behind her back, and the pressure of upholding to the tradition, upbringing, image, and expectations of her family had finally released itself. Four years prior she was sexually assaulted, but the incident turned around and the attacker became the victim, and that was when Saeko knew. She knew the feeling she had was not the anticipation of a fight with another practitioner, it was not the excitement of pitting herself against an opponent of equal or greater skill. What she felt was the simple desire of inflicting pain.

By the end of her tale night had fallen and silence surrounded them. "So you truly find yourself disgusted by your own nature?" Saeko looked towards Shirou, his eyes were now staring at the dusty ceiling above them. "Humans are just that, humans. Neither perfect nor imperfect, humans have both flaws and strengths. Sometimes, we fail to see both sides and only focus on one."

Shirou continued, in his mind he too remembered his own past, his own pain, his own regrets. "You are caught between yourself, Busujima-san. You strive for honor and compassion, but you are plagued with the inner demons that this path has created within you. If you wish to continue on this road, then you have to realize that you can not become perfect, there is no such thing; and even if something perfect does exist, it is only perfect because we have yet to grasp anything beyond it is possible. Continuing on pursuing that ideal to what you may perceive as perfection, will only lead to your own self-destruction."

"Emiya-san is right Busujima-san." Shizuka said. She clasped her hands together. "You can't blame yourself. It is just in your nature and your surrounding circumstances that made you what you are now. In truth, it is just another aspect of yourself. You can accept that as your reality, or continue to deny it; and like what Emiya-san said if you push yourself too hard trying to accomplish these things, you may end up hurting yourself even more."

Saeko drank in these words. This was the first time she had told anyone of the things plaguing her mind, and she understood the wisdom of what was said. "But still..." she was still hesitant. "What if I lose myself? These feelings, this blood lust, this craving to inflict pain, I had thought I had been able to change myself, but it's in fact the opposite. What if in accepting what I really I am, will I lose what truly I don't want to and become what I fear most?" Saeko had begun to slowly lose her composure. The girl in front of them was no longer, the cool and collected student from Fujimi Gakauen, but a young woman afraid of what she was becoming.

"You won't." Shizuka said, and Saeko was taken aback by how certain the older woman sounded. "You are a strong woman Busujima-san. I have seen it for myself. Not only that you have us." She gestured to herself and Shirou. "You have the others, you seem to have developed a friendship with them, whether you admit it or not; and if all else fails." Shizuka's gave a foxy smile. "Then I'm sure Emiya-san won't mind saving you from yourself. He already has rescued us quite a number of times already."

The smile from the blonde nurse was infectious. Saeko herself couldn't help it and the two women ended up giggling. "Hu hu hu, you are quite right Marikawa-sensei, quite right indeed." She nodded to Shizuka.

The little joyous moment soon ended as they heard a strangled scream. They turned towards the source, the only other occupant in the room.

* * *

><p><em>He was glad that the situation had finally diffused, but the unexpected surge of pain made him cry out. <em>

_'Shit, did I use too much prana?' His body no longer felt of having a fever, this time he felt as if his magic circuits were set ablaze. _

"_Emiya-san!"_

"_Emiya-san, what is wrong?"_

_It was difficult for him to speak, the pain was becoming more and more intense. "I-I don't..." He grunted, another jolt passed through him. "know. _

"_Emiya-san, please, tell me what I should do?" Shizuka was staring to become frantic. It appeared to him that she had realized that her medical expertise was useless against what was happening to him. "Marikawa-sensei, please calm down." Saeko said in attempt to calm the older woman, but he could see that she was worried as well, as he had one eye constantly on him._

_Things were getting worse, he could feel it, literally. If the cause of this was too much use of his limited supply of prana then there was only one thing he could do..._

_And he cursed the root as best as he could as he remembered a similar situation that had occurred to him a long, long, time ago..._

* * *

><p>Both women flushed a bright, but deep, red. Current urgency of the situation aside Shirou had told them that his body is experiencing a strange after-effect of using too much magecraft. He needed to have his personal stores of prana refilled, and for that the three of them needed to participate in a tantric ritual for him to redirect their energies into his body.<p>

In other words, he was asking for them to have sexual intercourse with him.

It was a very embarrassing request for them, but their minds made up when they saw the pain Shirou was in. In the end, it was Shizuka who ended up taking the initiative. She shuffled closer to Shirou's frame. "You will take responsibility won't you?" She whispered as he helped him up to lean against one of the large columns.

Shirou nodded his head, Shizuka smiled before capturing his lips with her own.

"Mmm... Mmm! Mmmmm~" Shizuka moaned into Shirou's mouth, her hands trailing up his hot body. She tilted her head to the side, to gain access to his mouth, and Shirou complied, their tongues danced together, and after a moment more, they parted.

Shizuka was panting hard, her faced flush even further. She licked her lips before turning around. "Ne~ Bu-su-ji-ma-san~ would you like to have a taste?~" The blonde licked her lips, for Shirou and Saeko, they had never seen the woman move so fast.

"Ahmm~! Hmm... Mmmmmmm~" Saeko could only moan into Shizuka's mouth, just like Shirou did as Shizuka assaulted her lips. It was clear to both sword wielders who was leading the dance tonight. The blonde continued kissing the younger woman, but that was not all she did; her hands were not idle as they began administering an expert massage on Saeko's breasts. The look in their eyes said it all, and their bodies showed it.

Shriou was acutely aware of the situation, despite his weakened state. He watched as Saeko struggled underneath the older woman. Their kiss lasted longer that the one Shirou had been given but it was just as heated, if not more so. As soon they parted, a string of saliva connected their lips; it promptly broke, and a little splattered on Saeko's cheek. Shizuka bent down to lick it off her slowly.

"M-M-Mari-kawa...sensei..." Saeko could barely speak, her face showed that she was in a daze. Her mind and body now hypersensitive due to Shizuka's actions. "Shi-zu-ka." The blonde corrected as she smiled and let her hands roam Saeko's nubile body.

"Ne~ Shirou-kun~ Do you want to have a little show first?~" She looked over her shoulder towards him. He could feel the heat in the room rise, and could practically feel his pants straining, yet he just nodded. It wasn't the fact that he would get a good show that any man worth their salt would kill for, it was because he needed time to collect himself and to start directing the flow of energy that starting to leak out from both Shizuka and Saeko's bodies, squeezing and pinching her in places that elicited the younger woman to dance to the whims of the more experienced.

It was fortunate for the three that night, that a passing gale had been able to push storm clouds over the area; drowning out the sound of love making the three made that night.

* * *

><p><em>They saw it.<em>

_An endless expanse._

_Blades of many shapes and sizes littered all over like graves._

_Each one had a history, a history, as real, and as powerful as reality could ever permit, and yet, they weren't. They were beyond comprehension, beyond what the world dictated, and in the center they saw him. _

_They watched as time and again, he tried his best to save people without a thought of self-preservation. His muscles torn, his bones broken, pain a constant companion, both physically and emotionally. All this he had done, he had sacrificed, all of it, for a single ideal. _

_To be a hero..._

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped when morning came. He watched as both girls snuggle next to him underneath his mantle and duster that they used as a makeshift blanket. Shirou smiled, it wasn't a smile of triumph most men would wear after going through an orgy or finally being able to sleep with a beautiful woman (or women in his case) that would be the envy of many. It was the simple fact it had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of another person next to him so intimately.'Still a romanticist I see.' He thought ruefully to himself .<p>

By the end of their tryst, Shirou had felt a whole lot better. 'Almost as if...' He let his thought trail off, it was too easy, and while he wasn't sure of how Saber had been when he and Rin had done it with her back then, he was sure she didn't have the strength to pull off her noble phantasm without repercussions. 'Yet, I feel like I could take Berserker on and win. Just what is going on here?'

Many things did not make sense; his existence for one, the rise of the undead for another. His thoughts were disrupted as the two women just moaned out his name in their sleep. 'My, oh my, and I thought I had stamina.' he thought with a small grin. It seemed that two women, even in their sleep, were still out they were trying coax more relations out of him. With a warm smile on his face, he let the two of them sleep just a little longer and so did he, heedless of the aimless wandering of the undead just outside the building.

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, I think we've had enough rest, it's time to meet up with the others." Shirou said, once again donning his outfit he looked towards both Shizuka and Saeko. The two seemed different to him now. They still sported the afterglow of last night's activities, but at the same time, it is like they have found a source of inner vitality only known to them. The three smiled at each other, before finally turning to the barred door of the building that had given them shelter for the night.<p>

"_I am the bone of my sword~"_

He felt his circuits activate, but this time, it was different. The burning sensation was there, but it was not as pronounced as before. 'Well, something to think about later.' Shirou nodded to Saeko and Shizuka; the former pulling out her new weapon, a katana they had found in the shrine, and the latter, holding the S&W she was entrusted with and medicine bag slung over her shoulder; with that, the three set out.

* * *

><p>"Now..." He struck one and another body was left headless. "Do the two of you know..." This time a kick that sent it tumbling down nearby steps, knocking a few more along with it. "How to get to Takagi-san's house?" He finished cross-diagonal cut which promptly separated one more body into four pieces.<p>

"As far as I could tell, Takagi-san's house was on the top of the hill there." Shizuka pointed to the top of the hill where a mansion seemed to be sitting as she stayed between the other two, she wanted to minimize the use of the gun as much as possible.

Shirou took a moment to reinforce his eyes, and there he saw a small path leading up the backside of the landmass. "There seems to be a trail leading up the back of the hill." He told the two. "Saeko, Shizuka, get ready to move, once I create a distraction we head straight for the path. Remember, stick together."

"Understood." "Alright" The two replied dutifully as Shirou reached back and tossed his. As before, the two swords curved in the air, striking down three rather unfortunate targets that meandered into their flight path before touching the earth and exploding a ways away from their current location.

There was nothing left to be said, the three promptly took off. Both women took Shirou's orders to heart, making sure to duck and weave around any of _them_ that were ahead and trying to reach the site of the earlier explosion. Saeko made sure to stay close to Shizuka. Both Shizuka and Shirou both noted that the sword user was back on her game, in fact, she was better than what they remembered as she tore through one body after the next with a smile on her face.

Saeko was no longer afraid of this feeling inside of her. The words of encouragement and wisdom she had received had uplifted her spirits. She no longer regarded these darkened thoughts as something to fear, only to accept. They are a part of her; as much as she embodied the spirit and grace of a warrior she also embodied the joy of a sadist and other darker tendencies. Still she kept her mind clear, it was one thing to accept, but another to fall. She would never think of herself a killer, but at the same time she is something different. Both Shizuka and Shirou had shown her not to keep things to herself, and she silently made a promise she wouldn't; but she also promised something else. If the other two needed her help for moments like these, if they should falter in their own path, she would be there to catch them, as they did for her.

The group of three exited the park via the surrounding flora and eventually made their way to the path. "It seems this was not as isolated as we had hoped." Saeko readied her sword and charged ahead. Using quick footwork, she used the the inclination of the steps and the gaining height to push the undead down. Without anything else needing to be said, Shizuka and Shirou followed, with Shirou brining up the rear.

They made it halfway up the trail when they stopped. "A wire fence." Shizuka looked over the barrier, from her guess it looked razor sharp, if not only barbed.

"Whoever placed this up did so for a reason. Luckily for us, we have some time to think." Saeko looked down to see their pursuers trying to navigate the stairs, failing drastically and slowing their process to a crawl.

"Cutting it, won't give us any favors, it's either we go over or around it." Shirou said.

"Um... Why are you smiling Shirou?" Shizuka noticed the mischievous smile the man was wearing.

Without warning, Shirou grabbed both women by their waist, reinforcing his legs, he made a quick 'hop' over the wire.

* * *

><p><em>It was a relief for Takashi and the others when they saw their friends alive and well, though they did wonder why both Saeko and Shizuka seemed a bit cross, but judging from the red hand prints on the Shirou's face, the three other males wisely kept their mouths shut. <em>

_It was good that everyone was together again._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, I can say that I have no confidence in writing any from of erotica so that's as far as I'll go.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the other than I had liked to be, but to be fair this was all I could come out with. So for this chapter it just more focused on a light understanding of Saeko's character, I know I'm probably going out on a limb but I don't think sadism just pops out of nowhere. In any case, you won't have to worry much about these kinds of chapters as they are more of character fillers between these three; meaning at best only a few of these.

The next chapter is of course Takagi's home, now with a slight twist as I'm finally getting ideas on how to derail this off canon, but of course I would still like to stick to the mall and police station, and afterward will go in another direction.

To those who want to write a lemon go ahead, just appraise me if you do.

P.s,: Real life coming at me again, so I might not be able to update for a bit.

Dminion signing off again...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong>

I decided to add this at the last minute... enjoy this little teaser...

* * *

><p><em>Archer, that was a name that he hadn't gone by in a long time. Still, as the the servant in front of him gave him address, it felt right.<em>

_"This world feels different from before, but that doesn't really matter. In any case are you sure you won't accept my offer?"_

_Archer smiled back._

_"Sorry, but I will have to refuse? I have my masters to think about after all."_

_"Aye, that you do. Well, I wish you well servant Archer."_

_"And to you as well...Rider."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I still do not make any claim of ownership of the characters and settings used in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride Off Towards the Future<strong>

Shirou sighed.

Some time had passed since arriving at the Takagi Estate and he found himself falling into a disturbingly peaceful state. Apparently, Saya's parents were able to organize civilian survivors to form a paramilitary organization. They had been able to cordon off the area from the undead and were able to procure provisions for everyone currently taking shelter within the grounds.

The custodian sighed again as he flipped the pancakes he was making. He was alone in the kitchen with his thoughts to keep himself company. Both Shizuka and Saeko had separated from him looking for the others. For the former, it was to check on Rei, for the latter, it was for her to get cleaned and to catch up with the situation. As for himself, Shirou decided in making a snack for the group, and for anyone else hungry at the moment.

Turning off the stove, his thoughts wondered again. So far, the situation seemed stable, but he knew things were going to deteriorate soon enough. Food will start to become scarce unless a renewable source could be found, same with water. Power wasn't an issue now but will be soon once the plants become abandoned, gasoline as well. Things were going to return to the dark ages without the everyday utilities people would take for granted. Shirou wasn't sure how much time was left until the status quo will change, and knowing his luck, maybe some time soon.

"Delicious, you are quite talented Emiya-san."

Shirou turned around to the source of the compliment. There, tasting the blueberry pancakes he made was Saya's mother, Takagi Yuriko.

"I thank you for the compliment, Takagi-san, I am not one to boast, but I do find a little pride in my culinary skills." Shirou replied with a small smirk.

Yuriko nodded to his assertion. "Then that pride is well founded. Even something as simple as pancakes, you seem to make it more than what it appears to be."

"You are too kind; still, I doubt the reason you are here is to judge my cooking." Shirou folded his arms, and a calculating gaze crossed his features.

Saya's mother nodded, but kept her stance passive. "As much as I would like to disagree, you are correct." For a split second, Shirou saw a glint in Yuriko's eyes, the same glint Saya and Rin would have, but this glint was far colder, and far more calculating. She almost reminded him of Makiri Zouken, save for the fact he knew that she wasn't as lost, or deranged as that old magi was.

"I have seen the way you move Emiya-san, not only that, I have heard the tales of your...unusual abilities..."

Shirou held up his hands, stopping her from continuing. "If we are to discuss this properly, then wouldn't be better for _all_ those concerned to be present."

The Takagi matriarch narrowed her eyes. "So... you noticed after all."

Shirou nodded. "Of course I did, the moment I set foot on your land. I would have to be extremely oblivious to miss a presence such as that. Though there is something to wonder..."

"Such as?" Yuriko tried to pry, but Shirou just shook his head.

"Maybe for later, Takagi-san. It would be easier to discuss this with both your husband, and your_ guest_ present." He told her.

Yuriko nodded. "Very well, we shall pick up on this discussion later on." The purple haired mother turned to leave, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder to him. "By the way, Emiya-san, thank you for protecting my daughter." She then left without waiting for his reply. Shirou continued looking at the door she left through, mind still working.

Ever since stepping on the grounds, Shirou felt that something was off; he felt the presence of a servant. It was diluted, but it was still a familiar feeling, after all, he was part of the grail war as both a master and as a servant, so he got used to the sensation. He had yet to see this other servant, no doubt keeping himself hidden or in astral form, something Shirou himself can't seem to do use, for the time being.

Not only that, but both of Saya's parents seemed to have honed in on his person. That would lead to several conclusions, but one of which stood out was the reaction Yuriko gave. 'It would seem that one of them, most likely Saya's father, is this servant's master. In any case, best to tread lightly.' With those final thoughts, Shirou took a large tray, some plates, cutlery, and started on bringing his latest creation to the others.

* * *

><p>Looking for the others wasn't so hard; their voices could be heard in the hallway, and if any indication, it seemed that Rei was spouting obscenities at Takeru. "It seems you guys are having fun."<p>

Everyone's attention was drawn to him. "Ah, Shirou-san." "Welcome back." Both Takuzo and Naomi greeted him immediately.

"Nii-san!" Little Alice immediately ran to the man to give him a hug as soon as placed the food down. Shirou laughed as he placed one hand on the girl's head.

"It's good to see you again, Shirou-san." Takashi smiled at the older man.

"Yeah, we were worried when the three of you took-off like that." Kohta added his own.

Shirou nodded to the two males before looking on to the scene on the bed, and the reason why neither Shizuka nor Rei had did not say anything to him. Rei was moaning and groaning face down on the bed; almost naked as the day she was born. Shizuka straddled the other girl, applying a clear slime-like solvent on her patient's back, but the impish giggling was making the faker wonder what was going through the older woman's head.

"You took your time." Saya said pointedly. "Most people would take to taking a bath after the episode you had, Busujima-san is doing so right now, as did Marikawa-senesei earlier, but you, you decided to raid my home's kitchen and make us pancakes." The pink haired girl pointed to him, or more appropriately, the apron the older man was wearing, which read 'Eat well, be well'. "And where on earth did you find that?!"

Shirou just smiled. "I _found_ it, and be that as it may, I am not what one would consider as _most people_. I find cooking to be a really soothing activity; and besides, with the ingredients I found you may really like these."

Saya just flushed, irritation was starting to build, and everyone knew it. "Y-You!"

"A-Anyway, Shirou-san, we're glad you're back with us, also about before... we uh, well, we're sorry." Takashi cut in before Saya could start. Everyone agreed with Takashi, even little Zeke barked from his perch on a nearby chair and Rei who moaned out an agreement when Shizuka placed more of her salve.

Shirou just nodded. "Well, that's in the past. Just remember, not everything is what it seems, always try to find the source and reason it out in your mind before you jump to conclusions." His tone then turned serious. "By the way Saya-san..."

"Eh?" Saya was startled out of her frustration by sudden change in mood.

"Have you..." Shirou then looked at the other teens. "Have any one of you noted someone odd within the estate since arriving here?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." It was Rei who answered. "The man who helped bring me inside, he was kind of strange." Looks of realization dawned on the teens.

"Oh you mean that man, I think he called himself Iskander, he was a bit of, well, to put it mildly, very odd." Naomi opined.

"Yeah, he started to bark out orders for Rei to be accommodated here in the mansion, that and he was tall, extremely tall, and muscled." Takuzo added.

"Then there was the incident with Kohta." Saya added. Shirou then looked towards the bespectacled boy who nodded in confirmation.

"He stood up for me, told-off some of the adults who were bothering me saying it was impossible that I could handle any of the firearms. He said something I think it was... '_There is nothing impossible to him who will try_'. He then started saying that I have much potential in using guns as the next man." The young gun enthusiast said he then looked thoughtful for a moment before adding. "He also said, that by just looking at me that I was already taught well. He then patted me on the back and said that he was looking forward when the time came."

Shirou's eyes narrowed. "I see..."

"Is that man something we should be worried about?" Saya asked, already the gears in here heads were turning. "Is he a magus like you are?" she questioned.

Shirou just crossed his arms and sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. For your second question, I'm not so sure. In any case just be careful." The once counter-guardian turned and left. "Don't forget to eat those pancakes; you guys need some nourishment, and it is lunch time." He turned to point t them before leaving.

As he closed the door and began walking back Shirou's thoughts were working into overdrive. 'Iskander, Alexander, Alexander the Great... a servant... or something else.'

"Ah, Shirou, I was just about to visit the others."

Looking from his thoughts, Shirou found himself staring at Saeko, now wearing a blue kimono with a floral pattern. She looked stunning with her indigo hair done up giving her an elegant and regal air.

Shirou shook himself.

"They're in there." He said pointing back to the door from which he had just exited. "I just dropped off some lunch. Best that you join them, keep up your strength."

Saeko nodded, but then tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Is something the matter Shirou?"

Shirou sighed and ran a hand through his white locks. "A little but it's something you shouldn't worry yourself over." He then moved past the young woman. "Go ahead and join the others. I have to take care of some things."

Quickly parting with Saeko. Shirou went into his thoughts once again. Already he was thinking on the possible moves the group would take. 'On one hand we can stay here, but with the way things are, I don't think the others will function well within this setting.'

Shirou saw how the teens were treated; like kids that couldn't do anything. Only he and Shizuka were the only ones being treated properly. 'Then there are the other survivors.' He could already see the other civilians who were taken in already beginning to break down due to stress to the point that they were trying overly rationalize the situation before them as a sort of plague.

'They do have a point though.' Shirou argued with himself. 'The origin of this incident can't be explained, but perhaps it is tied to the reason why I exist here now.' Then his thoughts went back to each member of the group.

'No doubt Takashi and Rei will leave and try to look for their parents. Kohta might go with them if he can't stand being treated condescendingly here. Alice will just take Zeke and follow them.' He thought. Then that left remaining four, excluding himself. 'Our group is too tight-knit to abandon anyway. So either way, we may be leaving this place... maybe sooner than we all think.'

'Then there's Iskander.' He hoped this was not another Heaven's Feel. Despite his renewed reserves there were a lot of unknowns already happening. Why was he there? Who or what summoned him? What is the goal of all the events happening around him?

'It's still too early to make an enemy from that scale. Hopefully, Iskander won't try to pick a fight.'

Shirou's thoughts were then interrupted. Looking out of the window he had been standing in front of, Shrirou saw a convoy pulling into the estate grounds, as well as a display that was happening. 'Well, now, this should be interesting.' The red knight thought as he saw a peculiar figure.

The figure was large, muscled, bronze skin underneath a plain set of a white shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. The man, Iskander ~ Shirou had deduced ~ radiated a certain effect as well as power from the way his frame towered over everyone else. He watched the scene unfold.

* * *

><p><em>He watched his partner try to reach out to the survivors of this plight. He tried to raise their fighting spirit, the spirit that all known living beings posses, the spirit of survival; but it was an effort in futility, few truly listened to the words this man, his partner, said. Stepping in front of the podium, only glancing at the dark haired, stern-faced man, he would try rallying the people once again. Just as he had done whilst alive, just as he had done when he had been able to kindle the small flame within his old friend Waver.<em>

"_Everyone, I want you all to take a good look at the person next to you!" All the civilians did as told confused though by his request. "The person next to is most likely one of the last few you will see for a long while. The whole world has gone into madness. Undead roam the streets. You may deny it, rationalize it, outright ignore it, but you cannot escape the fact what you see before you is real. Resources are becoming scarce, the undead swell their ranks with more of the living that they consume, and soon few will be left to face this rising hoard."_

_Everyone was listening to his words, good; he could already see the fire in their eyes start to kindle, turning into a rapidly growing ember. It was time to fan that ember into a roaring flame._

"_We are not asking you to fight. We are asking you to stand-up and protect those closest to you, to protect those who cannot do so themselves. For those that cannot or will not take arms to protect the others, that is fine we will not force you; but can you allow yourself to do that? Can you allow yourself to hide and shrink in fear, knowing that there is someone out there giving everything he or she has to protect you when you find yourself perfectly capable of doing the same?!"_

_He took a deep breath, and said words he once said before. _

"_Remember the conduct of each depends the fate of all!"_

* * *

><p>Shirou continued observing. If anything Iskander did live up to his title as king. The behemoth of a man raised his fist and cheered. Slowly, starting with the ones already part of the estates security detail, people began cheering with the red haired man. "My, oh my." Shirou just sighed at the display of charisma before deciding to head back to the others.<p>

Only for Kohta to come barreling past him.

"Eh…? Kohta?"

Kohta rounded a corner and his footsteps soon faded.

"Emiya-san!"

Naomi was soon beside him. "Emiya-san, did you happen to see Hirano-kun run by?"

Shirou nodded and pointed down the hallway. "Yeah, he ran right by and went down the corner there. What happened?"

Naomi had worry marring her features. "We saw the display from the balcony. Hirano-kun became angry for some reason and started to argue with Komuro-kun and Busujima-sempai."

Shirou clicked his tongue. 'What a time for this….' "Let's go, maybe we can get to Kohta before this escalates."

Naomi nodded and soon the two were off racing after their friend.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long till Shirou's enhanced eyesight saw Kohta stumbling over with all the armaments they had, and was slowly being surrounded by a group of older men. 'That idiot!' The situation was turning bad. He was about to rush in when an imposing figure stood in front of him and Naomi, stopping their progress.<p>

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "Naomi, get the others and get to Kohta."

Naomi saw the look Shirou was giving the other man and silently nodded before running to fetch the other members of their group.

"Is there something I can help you with, Iskander?" Shirou asked coolly, crossing his arms but quietly activating his circuits.

Iskander himself had a grim look on his face, and for a minute Shirou thought a fight was going to ensue.

"That's good! You have a fine air about you! You would be a welcome addition to the ranks of my army if you feel so incline to join!" The gigantic man gave a broad and enthusiastic smile.

Shirou abruptly lost his balance. Out of all the scenarios he had envisioned that might have happen, this was not even remotely one of them. So surprised was he that the taller man walked up to him and was patting a meaty hand on his shoulder.

"I can see your burning fire in your eyes. I can tell by the air about you; you're a finely honed blade you are." Still smiling, Iskander continued with a jovial tone.

"Do you do this to everyone you meet?" Shirou asked regaining his posture and deciding to keep the conversation civil as he saw the forms of the others rallying to Kohta's aid from behind Iskander's broad frame.

"No, just to the ones who I know are interesting; and I can tell you are one. After all, are you not a servant after all?" Though the sentence became serious, Iskander still sported that warm and gentle tone.

"Servant huh, I suppose you spotted my noble phantasm two nights ago?" The white haired man chuckled. He knew Murphy's Law was bound to hit him, always had in the past. "I have not been called that a long time, nor am I proper servant now. Is it safe to assume that Takagi Souichiro is your master?" Shirou asked, eyes already darting towards the stern-faced father of Saya.

Iskander looked over to where the man in question was. "Yes…and no. He is my partner; and you speak the truth about my situation as well. I came here roughly a month ago. Souichiro took me in, after I stopped a minor attempt at his life. The rest is history, or as the saying goes anyway."

"A month ago you say?" Shirou mumbled, his thoughts already churning again.

"Indeed, though I find myself with a lot of questions as well." Iskander continued.

"If it's anything like mine then you and I both know that…" Shirou said.

"This is not the heaven's feel that we have come to know, or for that matter, the world itself is not the same one we have known, regardless of time." Iskander finished.

"There is a deeper character behind that façade of yours, _King of Conquerors_." The faker intoned with a smirk.

Iskander just laughed, not as loud but just as hearty. "I have not gone by that title in a long time." He sighs.

"Yet here you are, inspiring these people and taking command. What's next, out to establish your territories once again?" Shirou pointed out. He already noticed the situation with Kohta slowly diffusing, from their expressions everything seemed to be smoothing itself out.

"Well it seems for now that things have settled, you have quiet a group with you and I even got to meet my partner's daughter." Iskander said looking behind him as he noticed Saya giving a good tounge lashing. "Quite the little spitfire, reminds me of a lad I used to know." The king of conquerors snickered at being reminded of his old friend, expertly changing the course of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Old master?" Iskander just nodded, the two didn't need words to express their mirth. It was clearly written on their faces. Through their small merriment, they easily understood one last thing that needed to be said.<p>

_If there was one thing Takagi Souichiro cared for the most, it was his family. Despite outward signs, Souichiro was a man who valued pride, family, integrity, and he could see that in the man who had stopped an attempt on his life. _

_Iskander is the name that which he called himself. He was a strange man, even more so as he had revealed his nature. While he himself was someone who took great fulfillment in his own nationality, he knew the exploits of figures of legends; and when he was shown the power with which the giant wielded so easily, he couldn't help but be in awe, even though he didn't outwardly show it. Iskander, Alexander the great, was a man who lived life with no regrets, taking whatever he wanted in front of him and inspiring people along the way._

_He had just finished talking with the heir of the Busujima name when in came the man he was thinking about, along with his wife. Then behind them was another man he had not yet seen before, not doubt this was the man his daughter told him about, the man whom his wife, colleague, and himself had talked about, another servant. _

_The man's name was Emiya Shirou, at least that was what he had been told by Yuriko. Saya may not have confided in him much as of late, but she still held close relations with her mother. Through Yuriko he heard tales of this man; a man who wielded numerous blades and made them appear out of thin air. Just by looking at him, Souichiro could tell that he was just like Iskander, not as grand as the former king is, but he held a subtle strength only warriors of a high caliber could detect. This man, he was an existence that seemed to have shaped itself into what it is now._

_A blade._

* * *

><p>Shirou held his gaze at the three people seated in front of him. Saya's father took center view siting formally, back straight and eyes forward. Souichirous wife sat behind him to the man's left elegantly, her eyes two held a stern gaze. This in contrast with Iskander, who sat cross-legged slightly in front of the Takagi patriarch, and though Shirou knew the once human was looking at him lazily he saw the sheathed steel in the king's eye, just waiting to be drawn.<p>

"First and foremost…" Iskander's partner began. "I would like to thank you personally in keeping my daughter safe. My wife has told me that me the things my daughter has told her, and while most scoff at the tales, I tend to keep an open mind on such things."

"I guess it must be easier to swallow, what with Iskander already a part of your lives." Shirou stated.

Souichiro nodded. "Indeed, and though we are thankful for what you have done for Saya, I have to ask you of your intentions. Iskander has also told us of other things."

"I imagine that he has told you of the Heaven's Feel. I am puzzled just as Iskander is, but if it will make you feel better in your security I have no hostile intentions. My only acts are for the safety of the group I travel with. That and getting to the bottom of this mystery, of both the undead, and the reason for our existence." Shirou followed, already knowing the reason of this meeting.

Souichiro nodded. "That is good to hear, with the survivors as is we would hard pressed to keep stability if a _disagreement_ were to break out." A disagreement was putting it mildly, with his newly restored levels of prana and the power Iskander was packing if his legends were of any indication the entire area would have been leveled.

"Out of curiosity though." This time it was Iskander who spoke, as if remembering something. "What was your class during the war?" Shirou had to hand it to the king, he knew what to do, and it seemed everyone knew the value of information; still he obliged Iskander of his question.

"I was that of the Archer class, and you?"

Iskander smiled broadly. "I was of the Rider class myself, though I hope you can live up to my expectations, the Archer of my war was a class of his own, though some of his personality left something to be desired."

Shirou remembered something, but a smirk formed on his face.

"I see… then I hope I can live up to what you expect of me."

Their talk continued well into the day, their subjects vary between the current situation as well as the mystery of it all. Their conversation would have continued until a distinct knocking was heard upon the door. Everyone locked onto the body of the person who entered once Souichiro had given his permission.

"Um, excuse me."

It was Takashi. Shirou kept silent as the young man came in, he was already dressed once again in his school uniform, and judging by the black leather fingerless gloves he wore, was about to leave the estate. The youth explained his plan for him and Rei to leave and look for their parents, after being told that the survivors of the estate may leave within two days to relocate the young man did not falter. At the end, Takashi turned to Shirou and asked the older male to look after everyone else.

Shirou just huffed. "You do know that the others will accompany you and Rei regardless of your feeling on the matter don't you?" He said; it was more of a statement than a question.

Takashi eyes hardened, but he nodded in understanding. "I know, and I was hoping that they would stay and respect our decisions for us to go alone."

Shirou snorted. "Fat chance of that happening kid. Short as it may have been we all have developed a sense of camaraderie few get to develop within their lifetimes, including myself as much to my chagrined." He then added a small smirk. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"This afternoon, as soon as the rain stops." Takashi replied.

Iskander nodded. "Good plan, best to let the rain run its course, it will be easier for your health and your trip in the long run." He then grinned. "I could use someone like you. Would you like to join my army?"

Shirou just smirked at the confusion and subsequent fluster the young man was receiving from the once before servant. He was not alone as both Souichiro and Yuriko joined Shirou in his mirth.

"Takashi!"

The merriment was destroyed when Kohta in through the door unannounced. The tone of urgency of his voice became a signal for the adults.

"We have a problem. It's Miyamoto-san."

* * *

><p>Shirou watched the scene between Shido and Rei play out, of course he was not the only one as Souichiro, Yuriko, and Iskander were with him all observing. When it looked like things were heating up Souichiro stepped in to diffuse the situation. Namely, he sent Shido and his merry lot packing. Both Iskander and Shirou though hung back.<p>

"It seemed another one has entered the fray." The custodian said, spotting a small shadow hovering over the bus. "And not the only one as well." He continued spotting several more moving around the encampment, all wearing a white skull mask. Though at first they were moving closer to them, both Shirou and Iskander decided to step forth from the door. Immediately, the shadows stopped, and the grin Shidou was suppressing dropped.

"Well, at least we know who is pulling the strings." Shirou said as he watched the shadows begin to fall back.

"And it looks like Assassin has learned his lesson from last time."

Shirou did not pry into what Iskander said and continued looking onwards. Soon, the bus left quickly without anymore incident, but Shirou doubted it would be the last they would see of Shidou, or of his servant(s).

Things were beginning to settle until something flashed way above the sky. Then Shirou knew that the status quo had changed.

* * *

><p>Shirou watched impressively as Iskander's trained security force of the Takagi estate immediately went to work. The custodian could see the influences of the Macedonian king.<p>

A line of men armed with riot shields made a semi-circle around the broken gate, slowing the advance of the undead but barely. More men came out to help keep the shields up, as another group armed with naginatas came up from behind and began stabbing the walking dead through the small cracks that would open up. Still the tide would not be denied as despite their efforts, the men of the security force were slowly being pushed back. Soon, the undead would come in and overrun the complex.

"Archer."

Shirou acknowledged his old class and looked at Iskander, no, Rider as he came into full view. He was clothed in a Romanian style armor with a large red cape; strapped to the large man's side was a spatha. Shirou's mind began analyzing and information came to the forefront of his mind.

_Sword of the Kupriotes ~ The Sword of Cryptos_

With it images came, a chariot pulled by bulls, Iskander himself riding a large horse, leading his army through a desert; raising his sword with a cry of victory. His vision ended and Shirou found himself looking at Iskander's grim face.

"Despite their training, I do not think they will succeed." The large man said.

Shirou nodded. It wasn't because of lack of skill, or even numbers. A better trained and armed group of men can hold against many more than their own. History had one example of such a situation with King Leonidas and his three hundred spartan warriors who held of many more than their number with skill, bravery, and trust. It would not be the case here though as the undead were as such; the potential strength they had when they were alive coupled with a tireless body, and unending hunger, an opponent that should not be taken in a contest of strength lightly.

Dressed again in his old red and black attire, his bow materialized in his hands.

_"You can trust me to watch your back." _

A silent answer to a silent request.

Rider grinned. That was all he needed. Without a word, the large man unsheathed his blade, raised it high above his head, and those watching were gifted with a sight no-one save a select few were able to see.

* * *

><p><em>Never would they thought they would see such a peculiar sight. Two majestic bulls pulled a large and beautiful chariot. As the two large beasts of burdens pulled, the wheels turned and lightning lanced across the ground. <em>

_"Aaalalalalalalaie!"_

_It was the large man Iskander riding atop of the chariot. His burly arms holding the reins which steered the oxen towards their destination; right into the undead hoard. Those who made the first line of defense instantly heard the warcry, and the accompanying tremors. _

_Their line broke to make way for the cavalry that had come, some of the undead the spilled out were instantly trampled and vaporized as the chariot plowed through the ranks of the returned. The smell of charred flesh was apparent as well as the squelching of blood and guts spilling from the once-living._

_While the majority of flesh-eating corpses were destroyed by the pass, not all perished. The few that survived the initial assault continued their assault; but none of them even moved an inch forward as arrows rained._

_To those that looked for the source, it came from above, and to those that followed, they saw a tall man, tanned, his white hair and garments of black and red gave his identity to those that knew him personally, Emiya Shirou._

_Between the magical chariot rider and the precise bowman, the encroaching undead hoard wither from its monstrous size to nothing. For all watching this sight gave them something, to hold on. That despite these dark times, despite death hanging in the air, and every unknown twist, turn, or corner, there was still hope. Hope, in that in their time of dire straits that there are those willing to step up to lead, to show, that there are still heroes in this world to lead the way._

_Lead the way to the future with which they must seize with their own two hands._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Good Lord! That took me a LONG time to do. Well due to a mix of real life responsibilities, writers block, and multiplying plot bunnies were what kept me from posting this sooner. That and I had a hard time trying to find a good ending for the chapter. I still am slightly iffy about this chapter as well, but I did not want you guys to be left hanging forever.

Anyways here are the status of my other stories...

_**Magister Magi Berserker** _has been put on indefinite hold. Mix of bad luck plus a persistent plot bunny that says I remake it into the Fate/Zero timeline won't leave me alone, that and a scene of Negi vs Caster (bluebeard) / Negi vs. Broskander won't leave me alone. That and with canon facts that he becomes as strong as Jack Rakan makes me want to tweak his abilities somewhat, but the I will most likely stay true to the stats Logan help me build in the first place as to keep balance.

_**The Black Knight's Second Chance**_ is on back burner mode as I hit a wall concerning on the interaction between Lancelot and Kira Yamato.

_**New Champions**_ _**Approach**_, well, the less things said the better. There is another character in the works, but I'm working on his game stats and abilities before continuing with the chapter. Also if anything with Archer, the pairing are always the LoL roster pairing with an anime or game character so far there is Archer x Katarina, this one well... if I can get it going you'll see.

Anyway, I'm not totally dead, I just have too many plot bunnies coming out to properly concentrate. One of them is actually taking shape despite my efforts in focusing **away** from it. It is a Fate/Zero and Madoka crossover... as it is nearing the end of chapter 1 I **might** be abe to post this soon, hopefully. Basically, drew I bit of inspiration from IRUN and his madoka crossover. Premise, let's throw Tokiomi and Kirei something different; instead of summoning the biggest egotistical KING of the nasuverse... why not give them Madokami. Anyway, I'll see how this play out.

Other plot bunnies include:

1) Bleach x Final Fantasy VII = Ichigo Kurosaki thrown into the world of Gaia. At the point of defeating Aizen but still keeping his power levels.

2) Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Persona 3 = A slightly OoC Tsuna (a little bit older and mature) has been assigned to investigate a series of incidents on Tatsumi Port Island... and let's not forget he finds out that he is engaged to the sole heir and daughter of one of the biggest conglomerates on said island, Mitsuru Kirijo.

3) Megaman Battle Network x Megaman NT Warrior = The world of the anime and game collide as Beyondard, the parallel world was closer in comparison than originally thought. Game series Netto curbstomping a bit on anime series characters and with a bit good reason too. The NT Warrior cast has to quell his anger for what he had to endure. - One Shot

Anyway, that's all for now, thanks for sticking by me all this time.

Catch you later.

**Dminion signing off...for now.**


End file.
